Can't Live Without You
by RellyForever
Summary: Randy and Kelly have been secretly dating for six months, but what happens when his friends all find out.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Live Without You

CHAPTER 1: THE SUPRISE

One day Randy Orton was backstage just returning to his locker room. He then found a suprise sitting on the bench closest to the showers.

He picked up the box and opened it and inside was his phone. He then saw that he was writing a text message but it was to himself so he read it to himself and it read:

Meet me at Starbuck near the hotel and don't tell anyone about it.

SECRET GIRLFRIEND

XOXOX

He sent her a message that said :

Oh don't worry about me saying anything as long as i get something in return

VIPER IS SEXY

She replied with:

I know exacty what you want and ill be happy to give it to you SECRET GIRLFRIEND

XOXOX

He replied with:

see ya in 30

VIPER IS SEXY

They then met up ag Starbucks. Randy was a little early because he wanted to already have their coffee do they could talk.

About 10 minuites later she walked in and searched for Randy. When she laid eyes on the man and snuck behind him jumping on his back and nibbling on his ear.

"Hey babe" Randy said turning her around and kissing her.

" Well hello to you to" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

What the duo hadn't noticed was that someone was watching them. He was having a cup of coffee waiting for them to notice him. He got tired of waiting and he walked closer, but still out of sight and yelled her name.

"KELLY!" The West Nubery native yelled only to recieve a glare from Randy and a blush from Kelly.

" I don't know why he's here " Randy whispered to Kelly who was on his lap looking down still blushing.

She looked up at him and whispered "Well since he's here and we have to work with him lets just tell him the truth" He gave her a confused look and she sighed.

She got up from his lap and looked at John who was grinning widely.

Randy got up to and led John out side so they could talk about what just transpired.

They walked back in and John had a serious look on his face when he burst out laughing.

Kelly and Randy exchanged confuse looks as their eyes trailed back to John.

"WHAT!?" Kelly asked confused and mad.

" You guys honestly thought nobody knew about you relationship. The way you two look at each other at the shows. I mean come on dude I'm your best friend I know you more than anyone thats why it was so obvious. OH and funny" John said still laughing a little.

Kelly was just jn shock as John talked about their relationship.

" Well if you already knew then why did you let me ramble on about how we were practicing for a storyline?" Randy asked curiously.

" Well I really wanted to hear what lie you were going to tell me. I just needed a laugh so I let you slide with the lies." John said with a smile on his face.

Kelly was just about to day something when Maria, Kaitlyn, and Sheamus walked in and John waved them over.

Kaitlyn was the first to speak up " Whats going on here" Kaitlyn asked as she and the rest of the group sat down.

" Well Kelly and Randy just told me tha-" he was interupted when Kelly spoke up.

" Randy an I have been secretly dating for the past 6 months. SUPRISE?" Kelly said quickly as she took a sip from her coffee and went to the restroom.

Trailing behind her was a nervous and embarassed Randy Orton. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close as he snaked his arm around her waist and he kissed her.

He then whispered "Don't be upset. John is too nosy and in plus they are our best friends they were going to find out please don't cry I won't be able to take it" She nodded in agreement. She then planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

She then walked around him, but before he could turn around she smaked his ass and yelled "NICE ASS ORTON!" He then turned around and smirked. She had no idea what she had coming to her.

After their meeting with their friends the duo returned to the hotel. They then got into the elevator and Randy couldn't help but return the smack to the ass. She tur es around with her jaw dropped, but that soon turned into a smile and she kissed him feriously.

He picked Kelly up bridal style and carried her to his room. They were almost to his room when they bumped into Cm Punk carryng AJ the same way both duos laughed at the awkward moment and they both parted ways. Once they reached his room he brought her to the bed and they kissed firiously until they heard a knock at the door.

Randy groaned in frustration and open the door and found all of his friends in their pajamas, and they had pillows and covers in hand as they waited for Randy to say some thing.

"Hello are you going to say something" John said waving his hand in front of Randy's face.

"Oh I forgot about our monthly sleepover. Come on in guys. LETS HAVE FUN. Hey Kelly our friends are here for our monthly sleepover."

"Yay LETS HAVE SOME REAL FUN!"

WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE AND REVIEW! RELLY ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER This story is being co written aan please enjoy. XOXOX taylormckenzie37


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Okay everyone lets play truth or dare" Sheamus suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

( AN/: I am gonna write this in play form)

Kaitlyn: Truth or Dare John

John: Dare

Kaitlyn: I dare you to go interupt AJ and Punk's little celebration

John: Okay

John then went down the hall and stood in front of the door while hearing loud moans he knocked on the door and asked Punk a stupid question like 'Where are the vending machines'.

He returned to the hotel room to find everyone watching a movie except for Randy and Kelly who seem to be having some fun making out in the bedroom of the suite.

-John cleared his throat and everyone snapped their heads in his direction.

" I did it guys" John said as everyone looked at him suprised.

" Are you serious" Ted and Cody asked simultaneously. John nodded his head with a smile still on his face.

Randy had no clue that John would actually do that. That made him wonder if he would ever do that to him and Kelly.

Kelly and the rest of the group kept laughing until they heard a knock at he door.

Layla went to the door and asked who was it and they got no answer. So she decided to just open the door and standing there was the duo consisting of Punk and Aj.

Since the boys were just staring and laughing all of the girls grabbed Aj and took her into the bedroom and they started to talk about their relationships.

(AN/: im writing this part in play form)

Kelly: Me and Randy are doing great, but when John told me that everybody already knew about us I thought that he would want to break up with me. Then we talked and it was all better

Eve: Ted and I are fine but some times I feel like we grow further apart everyday, but everyday he shows me that we belong with each other

Layla: Cody and I are Great as always

Maria: John hes just so great. We are so close and I want to keep him with me forever

Kaitlyn: I'm pretty sure that no one wants to talk about the relationship statuses

Aj: We should talk about how good our guys are in bed from a scale of 1-10

Kelly:10

Eve: Am let me get back to you on that

Just then the boys accidentally hit the door because they were listening to the whole conversation. Aj the opened the door and all of the boys fell.

Kelly raised and eyebrow and then burst out laughing while watching the guys get up.

" What the hell were you guys doing" Kelly asked still out of breath from laughing . Then there was a knock at the door

" Who could that be af 2 oclock in the morning" Kelly asked getting annoyed

She went to the door and opened it to see 2 of he other friends Chris Jericho who was giving Stephanie a piggy back ride.

" Oh hey guys " Kelly said letting them in.

"Hey Kels good evening" Chris said happily.

"Hey you got here just in time for our lecture on how spying is bad" Kaitlyn said pushing Sheamus on the couch.

"But I didn't do anything" Chris said pouting

" Oh well " Stephanie said pushing him down on the couch also.

Kelly and the girls talked about how the guys can't listen to their personal conversations anymore.

After the whole lecture everyone went to bed except for Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Kelly, and Randy. They decided to have a conversation with each other about their lives and work.

Once Sheamus and Kaitlyn went to sleep that left the duo to talk amungst themselves.

There was one thing Randy said that kept running through her mind was " I cant live without you. I love you way to much to ever leave you or to loose you." Randy said before he drifted off to sleep.

Thanks for thr great reviews guys! Heres how is gonna work you will get TWO chapters every weekday and THREE every weekend. Somemore Relly comin your way 2 moro! Luv Ya XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At around 10oclock the group woke up and started to make plans. Everyone parted ways and went to their rooms to take showers.

"Kels honey can we take a shower together. I mean look at you I haven't seen you naked in 2 days. I need you" Randy said with a pleading look on his face.

"Randal are you asking me for shower sex" Kelly asked with a seductive look on her face. Randy nodded in agreement.

"Thats why I love you, you catch on so fast. Now lets head into the shower before we have to meet back up with every one in the lobby" Randy said licking his lips.

Kelly just then rolled of the bed hoping to kick her feet out, but she ended up falling.

Randy stood in the doorway amazed as to how he could hold in his laughter. She got up and rolled her eyes.

" So you ready"Randy said in a seductive tone. Kelly nodded in agreement.

They then got into the shower and all you heard was a mixture of moans and Kelly calling Randy's name.

After about 30 minuites of great shower sex they got dressed. Kelly sported a Just Dance crop top with neon blue shorts with Some Leberon 9's. Randy sported black jeans and a white v- neck.

They then walked into the lobby to find all of their friends waiting.

Kelly motioned the girls to her as she shooed Randy away. All of the girls came and they made a plan on how to make their guys blush.

Each girl wrapped their legs aroung their guys waist and the guys grabbed the back of their thys to support them. All of the duos kissed and after the kiss each girl hopped down and gave the guys a smack on the ass.

Randy already Knew whos master plan this was. A girl that already did it to him. Kelly.

They all got into their rentals an drove to iHOP where Randy had the bill because he was hosting this months sleepover.

" Get em' guys " Randy shouted and the girls were so suprised that they froze.

All of the guys picked up their girls by the waist and hoisted them up to their sides as they walked out of the building.

Each girls face had turned pink and they were all laughing at this point. They were led to the cars only to let the same thing happen when they got to the hotel.

They were each brought to their hotel rooms and were made love to not once, but twice.

-ABOUT 2 WEEKS LATER

All of the girls have morning sickness. They all new that they needed to buy pregnancy tests and they did.

Kelly decided to go share her news with Kaitlyn, but when she got to Kaitlyn's room all of the girls were there so it would be easier.

" I have something to tell you" Everyone said simultaneously.

" Shoot. You first Kelly" Kaitlyn said

" Well... I' m pregnant" she said oin a low voice.

"Me Too" All of the other girls said simultaneously

"Well how do we tell the guys" Kaitlyn said.

"Lets do it together at dinner after RAW." Kelly suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

/So Raw was finally now and the girls were obviously very nervous.

Once the group ordered and the food came the gorls gave eachother a nod to let themselves get ready for this.

"Well You See Guys We are all pregnant." The girls said simultaneously.

T.B.C.

REVIEW

XOXOX

THERES A MAJOR SUPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

taylormckenzie37


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[a/n: Im writing this part in play form]

Randy: Om my goodness I've always wanted a girl

John: I am so excited I hope ot looks like me

Ted: Yes! Now we can settle down and be a family

Cody: Lay I want are child to be dashing

Sheamus: We have to let it take a trip to Ireland

Punk: My child is going to be the best in the world

Chris: Im so happy we're all daddies

/::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::/ /:::::::::::::::::::::: " We shold do the little dad thing from 'What To Expect When Your Expecting' " Chris said grinning.

"Yeah we could walk down the hallways of Raw with are music snd say no judging" Randy said while everyone was still laughing.

"Before we can do that don't you think we should tell Vince... I mean he's gonna notice that we are all getting fat sooner or later" Kaitlyn said with a serious face

" Yeah we should tell him a day when none of us have matches... Oh yeah the WrestleMania tribute is coming soon so lets tell him then" Kelly said.

"Okay we got to go talk about how to tell Vice that 10 of his best athletes are having children and they can't be around all of the time" Randy said as the group continued walking.

/ /

AT THE HOTEL

Every one was gathered in Randy's hotel room. They were eating Chinese food while talking about their soon to come children.

" Well I guess we should just tell Vince that we all fell in love, had sex, and now we are having a babies " Cody said straight fowardly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The group left which left Randy and Kelly to talk.

" You know In will love you forever, Right?" Randy said kissing her forehead.

"And why is that so "

" Because you gave me something I couldn't have asked to recieved from anyone else" He said rubbing her stomach.

She just smiled and got more comfortable. She was sitting in between his legs with his arms wrapped around her slim waist while her arms rested over his.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER 6pm

"Hay babe" Kelly yelled from the bedroom

" Yeah" he said getting up from the couch

" I have always liked this name for a girl" Kelly said smiling

"What is it" he asked alsk smiling

"Well for a girl Alanna Marie Orton and for a boy Jordan Keith Orton" Kelly said

" I like them both, but I want a girl so we can share that daddy daughter bond" he said

"I just- " she was interupted by the gagging she felt. She was vomitting all night up until about 3am

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\AT THE ARENA

The group met up in catering as they talked about their plan. After about 20 minuites they all decided to go to Vince's office.

They knocked on the door and Vince said "Come In" as he motioned them in.

" Hey Vince don't be upset with us please" Randy and Chris said with pleading faces

" Why would I be mad at you all" he asked raising an eyebrow

" Well you see .. Should I tell him straight foward or break it down " Cody asked Layla and Kelly

" Straight foward"

"You see Vince we fell in love, had sex, and no we are having children" Randy blurted out

" Thank goodness. I have been waiting for this to happen. This will be a great storyline" Vince said with a joyful voice

" We thought you'd be mad at us"

" Nope. With the Wwe going back to the Attitude Era we need a good storyline to start it with" Vince said happily

"Will they be in any danger because if they are they can't do the storyline" Randy said firmly

" Don't worry its mainly just segments in ring and backstage and sittling at ringside for matches" Vince said

" well thanks man... We"ll se you later" Randy said with a small wave as everyone left his office

AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL THIS STORY IS NOT JUST RELLY. IT MOSTLY THEM TO BUT DONT BE UPSET IF YOU SEE ALOT OF THE OTHER COUPLES.

REVIEW Luv Ya

taylormckenzie37


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Can you guys believe Vince wasn't mad" Ted said with a look of relief

" I know i thoubt he would be pissed about his star divas and star athletes havin a baby, But on the bright side we still have our jobs and we get to do an awesome storyline" Kelly said happily

" Guys, I think I speak for all of us when I say we are just dying for some McDonalds" Kaitlyn said a little too eager to eat

" Yeah me to I could really use a cheeseburger, nuggets, fries, a caramel sundae with extra caramel, and a strawberry milkshake" Kelly said trailing behind Kaitlyn as they all got onto Punk's bus.

" Babe do you really need to have all of that.. I mean I love you and all, but that is way to much" Randy said looking concerned. Kelly smacked him in the head and pouted.

"If you love me so much then why won't you take me to McDonalds like I want!" She yelled at him

"Okay Okay come on lets go" Randy said giving in to her demands

"Yay a good smack can get you anything you want. Now take us to Mickey D's. NOW!" Kelly yelled at the driver and he practically sped through the garage.

They arrived at McDonalds and they ordered they're food. The girls had twice as much food as the boys and they finished way before the guys did. the guys looked at them astonished that they could devouir so much food in under 7 minuites.

A few minuites later as the boys were finishing up Kelly let out a large burp which turned into a gag and she ran into he bathroom where she threw up all of her food.

Randy came trailing behind her holding her hair up as she continued to vomit.

"You okay Babe" he asked with a conserned look on his face

"Yeah, But I just threw up all of my food" she said pouting

"Is that the only thing thats wrong" he asked still conserned

She whispered " No, but I am a little horny"

"Well I can fix that when we get to the hotel room" he said smirking

She then checked him out and said her famous line "Nice Ass Orton " before she exited the bathroom

He just sat there amused at how she could make him feel inside it was like he 'Can't Live Without Her' .

He then returned to the group and they made their way to the bus.

On the bus you coul hear a mixture of conversations mostly about the new storyline.

Randy sat down on the couch and he pulled Kelly on his lap. He snaked his arm around her waist in order for her to become comfortable enouh to cuddle.

"Babe, Do you remember when we were spying on you guys you said that I was a ten in bed did you really mean it" Randy asked in a whisper

She looked at him seductively and whispered " Yes I did mean it and I would appreciate it if you kept your A- list skills going tonight"

All he could do was smirk and laugh at how she could seduce him in seconds.

Kaitlyn walked up to the couple who were no watching "Finding Nemo" and she whispered " You guys are so gross can you two save the sex talk for when you two are alone" to the duo. Both were laughing, but there was that weird feeling Kelly got and she felt like she had to vomit. So she got up and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up as she felt some one holding her hair up and giving her a comforting rub on the back. As she finished she got up to see none other than 'The Viper' with a concerned look on his face. She smiled then went to get her tooth brush.

When she returned to the bathroom she saw a nervous Randy Orton sitting on he toilet. She just shrugged it off and brushed her teeth when she finished she lifted his chin so he was looking at her and he smiled at her.

"Whats wrong" she asked confused

" I'm just thinking about the fact that you can seduce me within seconds and I give in. You see I am always the one playing hard to get. You broke my walls down Kells" he said straight fowardly

" Oh really. Well since I answered you. How good am I in bed on a scale from 1-10" she asked

" 7. ... Im just kidding your a 10" he said smirking

"Now you guys can share your nasty sex talk with yourselves. We're here now go do what ever it is that you are going to do" Kaitlyn said with a grossed out expression.

"We're leaving, we're leaving " Kelly said laughing in between each word

The duo made their way upstairs and as soon as the door closed Kelly jumped on Randy and wrapped her legs around his waist before she kissed him wildly. He brought her to the bed and he stripped her of her clothes as he kissed everywhere on her body. He then sucked on her clit as she moaned ' I need you Randy Now' with that said he pushed into her and their bodies moved in sync all night long.

/

THE NEXT MORNING

"Kels hun how are you" Randy asked in a raspy voice

"Im good how about you" she said smiling

"I'm just fine. Kels I really don't know how I could live without you and are child. By the way how are ya sweetie" Randy said placing his head to Kelly's stomach

"The baby is fine. I really hope its a girl so we cand have a special bond." She sais smiling.

"Me To. Hay babe can we go to Old Country Buffet for breakfeast" he asked and Kelly nodded.

They went to breakfeast with their friends and went throught the same routine. They were then on their way to the arena to talk to Vince about the Storyline.

/

HOW ABOUT THAT SLAP? LOL!

NIGHTY NIGHT MY LITTLE READERS.

Pm me any ideas you have for the story.

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group was now walking into the arena getting ready for their meeting. They then went into catering because there was about an bour to kill before the meeting.

"Babe Im Hungry" Kelly said

"But you-... Nevermind. What do you want" Randy asked tryin to avoid being smacked

"I want cheese fries with bacon spread all over it with a strawberry milkshake" Kelly said

"Oh that sounds good. Babe can I have the same thing" Kaitlyn asked Sheamus

Sheamus quickly said yes because he was trying to prevent being smacked upside the head.

Both men left to this wierd french fry cafe and ordered their food. When they returned to the arena the food was practically snatched away from them.

"Thanks Babe" Kelly said

"Anything for my lady" Randy said

"Do you have anything for headaches" She asked while touching her head

" Yeah. Do you you want Tylenol or Advil" he asked reaching into his suitcase

"Advil please, but can I eat before I take It." Kelly said

" Yeah you probably should" he said

She then ate her food, but slower than usual and then took the pills. About 20 minuites after taking it Kelly was now sleep in Randy's lap. He was cradling her as she slept.

It was now time for the meeting and Randy had to carry Kelly into the office and just let her sleep in his arms.

The group just walked into Vince's office and sat down.

"Hello Vince" Randy said trying to be polite

"Hello could you all please take a seat. I can see that you all don't ant to be here on your day off but I had to talk about this storyline." Vince said

"Shoot" Chris said

" Well since you all are great friends you guys are gonna act the same way you do off screen. You guys will become like an alliance. I will add a few more people to the alliance such as UnderTaker and Kane." Vince said smiling

"So your saying that we are just going to become best friends on screen." Cody said and Vince nodded

" You see all I have to do is get the writers to write up a script for you and then we can start" Vince said

" Thank you Vince and we will see you soon." Randy said

"Oh and your storhline starts next month" Vince said and they all nodded

/. AT THE HOTEL

Kelly was still sleep. She has been asleep since 2oclock and it was about 7oclock.

" Kels honey you have to get up so you can eat something" Randy said in a soft voice

"Okay. You know this is why I love you. You are so caring and you are so thoughtful." she said in a raspy voice

"Well I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you or the baby so I take it upon myself to make sure that everything is done." he said with a serious face

Instead of using words Kelly just kissed him fiercely. She then pulled away because she was so hungry. She called room service and got a bunch of junk food.

About 30 minuites later the food came and Kelly was happy. She still took her time eating because she didn't want to throw up any more today.

"Hey babe"

"Yes Randal"

" You know I worry about you" he said

"Yeah its because I'm carrying your child" she said with a smile

"Even when we were best friends I cared about you alot more than I ever cared about"he said sincerely

" Can I tell you something"

" Anything"

"Well I used to always wonder what it would have been like if we dated. It was wierd though, you have this hot bestfriend and you are so scared of rejection you don't tell the person how you feel." she said

"Thats the same way I felt"

"Lets forget about that I have you now and thats all that matters" she said smiling

"You know I will be by your side throughout this entire journey" he said

" Yeah I know, I know how aggresive I can get and with these hormones Im pretty sure I will torture you with all of my anger" she said

" So what you are saying is strengthen up so you can e used to all of the punches and smacks " he said while she nodded her head.

Then there was a knock at the door and when Randy opened the door be found a crying Kaitlyn. Kelly heard crying so she got up and looked to see what it was and when she saw Kaitlyn she pulled her into a tight embrace.

" Whats wrong sweetie" Kelly asked concerned

" I was so hungry and Sheamus won't wake up. I really don't know why I'm crying. I came here to see if Randy could go get me some food. " she looked at Randy wih pleading eyes

"Yeah I can go get you some what do you want" he asked

" I want a hamburger and some fries with seasoned salt on them. " she said firmly

" Okay I will be back soon " he said exiting the room

He went to this hamburer shack and got himself and Kaitlyn he same thing.

He returned to the hotel with the food. He ran into a very worried Sheamus in the lobby. Randy told him to follow him so that be could find Kaitlyn.

"Im back" he yelled from the doorway

" Yes I was soo hungry" Kaitlyn said then she noticed Sheamus standing there letting out a sigh of relief.

" I did't know you were here. I was so worried" Sheamus said

"Well you wouldn't wake up, so I came to ask Randy if he could go get me something to eat" she said rudely

"Im sorry. Do you want to go back to our room so you can eat" he said and she nodded.

They exited the roomand left the duo to talk.

" See Randal you care for alot of people you just don't show it" she said smiling

"I guess I do...Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked and she nodded.

They both got into their pajamas and she slapt in his arms throughout the whole night.

SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER !

look I know nothing about pregnancy so lets just pretend that this is what happens.

REVIEW

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The duo woke up and they were getting redybto catch their flight to Richmond, Virginia. They got their suitcases ready and exited the room.

About an hour later they boarded the WWE's private jet and were on their way to Virginia.

They took a taxi to the hotel and hey went up to their room.

" Babe I'm tired. Can you come tell me a story" Kelly said in a child's voice.

"Why yes my darling. What do you want to hear" he asked

"About the time we went to Kings Dominion...You know its not fair. I can't get on roller coasters because I am pregnant" she said pouting

"Its okay I'll tell you all I remember, but in third person of coarse because what fun would that be..

FLASHBACK They were just walking into the park when a photographer asked for their picture and they said yes. They then walked of to go get on some roller coasters.

They walked towards The Dominator and stood in line and waited. Little did they know was that Sheamus and Kaitlyn were behind them. Sheamus wrapped his arms around Kelly and she sceamed which caused Randy to snap his head in her direction. He then chuckled at how scared she got when he snuck up on her. The whole group let out a long laugh which caused hem to get strange stares, but they didn't care.

"Dude not cool" Kelly said

" But you have to admit it was pretty funny" Sheamus said while everyone nodded. They got in the same row and rode the rollercoaster letting out an eventual scream.

They rode every roller coaster in the park atleast 2 times that day. They ate a bunch of french fries and then becore they lest they bought a funnel cake.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Oh yeak I remember that day. That was the day that toddler smacked your ass and called you her girlfriend" Kelly said lauhing.

" I remember, she was to cute" he said smiling.

" I know right. I want our child to be as funny as her" she said smiling

They were just about to fall asleep when Randy got a text message which read:

Come by my office to ge your scripts

BOSS MAN

#NOCHANCE

" That was Vince. He says I have to go get our scripts from his office. Why dont you go call he girls and invite them over, and I'll bring you all hamburgers and fries." he said

"Okay. See you later Babe" she said as she picked up her phone and called the girls over.

When the girls arrived they all went into the bedroom and started to talk.

"Hay do you guys think that I would make a good mom" Layla said

"Of coarse Lay what makes you ask that" Kelly asked

" Well with all of this traveling I dont think I would be a good parent" she said

" Well you could always care for it. Take it with you on the road, Homeschool it, and it will have all of the friends it needs" Kelly said smiling

" Thanks Kels I really needed that" she said

"Hay us moms got to stick together" Kelly said with a little giggle

" What do you guys want to have" Eve asked

[Im going to write this in play form]

Kaitlyn: Sheamus and I want a boy

Eve: Ted and I want twin girls

Kelly: Randy and I both want a girl

Layla: I would really love a boy

AJ: We want a boy

Maria: I want a girl but John wants a boy

Stephanie: We want a girl

...

30 MINUITES LATER

Randy walked into the room with alot of food from McDonalds. Once the girls smelled the food the flew out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Randy just chuckled at how they had such a good sense of smell.

The girls grabbed their food and sat down in the den area and ate. About 5 minuites into their meal there was a knock at the door. All of the girls were completely oblivious as to who was at the door. Kaitlyn shrugged and got up and opened the door. She looked out the door to see an ou of breath Chris Jericho.

"Steph, Chris is at the door and he is completely out of breath" Kaitlyn yelled and Stephanie got up and went to the door.

"What happened to you" Stephanie asked

" I had to carry all of these bags up the stairs because the elevator was broken" he said still out of breath.

" Awe poor baby. So, Whats in the bags" Stephanie said

" I went out and got you all a bunch of food to choose from so it could be like a buffet" he said

Randy then yelled " Umm I kinda beat you to he punch on that one I already got them food" from inside of the bathroom.

"Oh well you guys can eat some later if you want. Oh and I heard that Randy was getting our scripts did he" Chris said already in the den area

"Yeah, but you have to ask him where they are" Kelly said

About an hour later everyone was there and they were going over their scripts for about 2 hours.

£\£|!€~€|¥\¥+{+|}}*\=[*{~£|€€||¥|~£~¥|

AT RAW (First day of the story line)

" Alright Babe you are going to sit in John and Sheamus' locker room while I am at my match. Okay" Randy said

" Okay, oh and I have a doctors appointment for my 2 month check up" Kelly said

"Well with that being said I now have something to motivate me during my match" he said smiling

" Go kick some ass" she said

" With Taker and Kane on my team that won't be a problem" he said taking her hand

He took her to John's locker room before he made his way to the gorrilla position.

His music sounded and he walked down the ramp, slithered into the ring, and did his signature move on the top turnbuckle. Next, Kane and Taker did their entrance and they went to work on their opponets. About 15 minuites later Randy hit Heath Slater with the RKO and got the victory.

As he returned backstag he recieved a victory kiss from Kelly.

" I love that you have the venomous side and the caring side ya know... I mean you just drive me crazy." Kelly said still in his arms

"I love everything about you" he said looking down at her.

"I love you all day, every day"

" I will love you for all eternity" he said delivering a kiss to the top of her head before grabbing her hand and taking her somewhere.

They then walked up to Punk's bus and thats when she realized that she had a long night ahead of her.

SO HOW'd YOU GUYS LIKE IT? REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY! SINCE THERE IS NO SCHOOL TOMORROW I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS 3 CHAPTERS. LUV YA

taylormckenzie37


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 MONTHS LATER

It was now 10 oclock in the morning and Randy and Kelly had to be at the doctor's office at 12 oclock. He alarm had just went off, but that didn't matter because the duo had been up since about 8 because of Kelly's morning sickness.

Kelly was now in Randy's lap all crouched up because she wanted to cuddle and Randy agreed not wanting to stress her out anymore.

They sat there for about 30 minuites and then got up to get ready for their appointment.

Kelly went into the bathroom and took a 20 minuite shower coming out in a pair of Nike sweat pants and a Just Do It sweat shirt. Then Randy took a shower and when he exited the bathroom he was sporting an Adidas sweatsuit.

They then got into Randy's rental and she was so excited throughout the whole car ride. When they pulled up at the doctor's office Randy exited the car and went around to open Kelly's door.

They walked into the building and they had to sign in on the sheet to let the doctor know that she was there. After about a 20 minuite wait the doctor came out and called for Kelly Blank.

They went into the office and she sat down on the patients bed and lifted up her shirt revealing her baby bump which made Randy immediately smile.

"Hello Kelly how are you today" the doctor asked

"Good and you" she said

"Fine, but this is about you three now before we start with the sonogram is there anything unusual going on" the doctor asked

"Well I get these cravings for a rediculous amounts of food and after I finish eating it all just comes up." she said

"Well that is normal, but I will give you some medicine that will help you keep the food down because it is not healthy to have an empty stomach while pregnant" he started "You may be overwhelmed with what Im going to tell you, but Im just going to say it. You are far enough along to find out what you are having." the do tor said smiling

"Yay lets see what we are going to have" Randy said overjoyed

The doctor rubbed the gel on her stomach and she winced at how cold it was. He moved his little device around until the sonogram showed up.

"Okay you guys are having a... GIRL!" the doctor said

" Oh my goodness thats my little girl" Randy said before he hugged Kelly.

"I know. Now we can start calling her Alanna" Kelly said while rubbing her stomach

"Okay. Can we get out of here and go get something to eat" Randy said rubbing his own stomach

"Yeah, but after the doctor gives me my perscription and the print outs" she said

The doctor then handed her a little bag with all of the print outs and a little paper with her perscription. They then exited the building and headed to the pharmacy and then to the nearest Chipotle.

Kelly ordered a steak bowl while Randy ordered a burrito. They sat down and ate for about 20 minuites ans since they couldn't finish heir meals they took them to go.

They then returned to the hotel to find Sheamus pacing around in the lobby. They then approached Sheamus which made him stop pacing.

"Whats wrong" Randy asked

" Its Kaitlyn shes been really sick and I don't know what to do" he said with a look of concern"Can you guys please help me" he asked

" Yeah just let me drop this stuff off in our room. Babe you can just go with him and then I'll mee up wih you guys." Randy said and they just nodded.

They walked into the hotel room only to hear the sounds of Kaitlyn vomiting.

"See when this happens you should be in there holdng up her hair and being supportive" Kelly said making her way to the bathroom. "Hay sweets I'm here with you do you need anything" She asked concerned

"Well Kels you can not help me with what I want. I need a mans help with this." Kaitlyn said giving her a weak smile

"Well Im sure Sheamus can help. By the way what do you want" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow

"Well I am so horny, but Sheamus hes so worried about me that I can't ever find the right time" Kaitlyn said

"Oh well heres where I come in I'll tell Sheamus that thats what you want and then I'll leave to give you some alone time" Kelly said wiggling her eyebrows and Kaitlyn just nodded.

Kelly then helped Kaitlyn up and tolde her to fix herself up before leaving the bathroom. When she heard the shower running she walked up to Sheamus who was just sitting in the den area with conserned look on his face.

She came close and whispered "She is fine. The only thing wrong with her is she is really horny and she wants you to take care of that." with that said Sheamus smiled and Kelly said her goodbyes and exited the room.

When she got into the elevator she ran into Randy.

"Hay so how was everthing with them" he asked

"Well Kaitlyn just had to throw up for a while, and she said the only thing wrong was that she was so horny but Sheamus was so worried she couldn't find the right time to tell him" she said with a little laugh.

Randy then smirked as he backed her to the wall and loked down at her and said " You know I really do wish that you were horny all of the time so I could make love to you all the time."

"You know what I don't have to be horny to have sex Randal if you want it" she said pointing to her ass " then just ask for it. I'm sure the owner will be happy to give it to you" she said smirking

He leaned down and kissed her fiercely. Once they had to get off the elevator they broke apart and she walked out before him.

" So I guess that meant you want it" she said

" Yes ma'am" he said

Then they went to their room and made love for about 2 hours and then they went to sleep.

A weary Kelly woke up to an empty bed and she started to worry. That was until she got up and oticed that he was leaning against the rail on the balcony. She then wrapped her arms around his torso which caused him to jump a little. Then he smiled because he knew just who it was. He turned around and kissed her. Then he picked her up bridal style and took her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and he rested his head on her stomach. They stayed like that for he rest of the night.

:$;););!;'$

2 DAYS LATER

It was time for their monthly sleepover and it was Sheamus' turn to host it. So the whole group was gathered in he and Kaitlyn's room and they were talking and they were on the subject of babies.

"Guys " Kelly started and everyone snapped their heads in ther direction" Me and Randy are having … a you gus know what you guys are having?"

TBC

IM EVIL... How about that cliff hanger

YOU WILL FIND OUT ALOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

REVIEW

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[A/N: writing this part in play form]

Kaitlyn: We are having a girl

Layla: We are having twin boys

Eve: We are having a boy

AJ: We're having a girl

Maria: We are having twins 1 girl and 1 boy

Stephanie:

BACK TO REGULAR STORY FORM

The group was sitting in the den area of he suite and then there was a knock at the door, there was a very eager Vince at the door.

"Hey Vince" Randy said

" Hey Randy may I come in" Vince saud still smiling

"Yeah, Come on in" Randy said motioning hom to come in.

They made their way to the den area of the suite an Vince greeted everyone with a mixture of 'hellos' and 'how are yous'.

Vince then took a seat and told them about how Randy, Sheamus, Chris, Kelly, Kaitlyn, and Stephanie have to turn heel and start a rivalry with Cody, Ted, John and Punk.

They group gave Vince the okay and he then exited the room.

"Hey guys Randy and I are going to Mommy and me classes" Kelly said

"I'm sure that will be fun" John said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha laugh it up because us girls decided that we are going to take the class together." Maria said now all the girls were laughing and the guys looked at each other and they all knew they had to get through this together.

"Well with that said I'm bored so lets do something." Kelly said

"Do you guys want to make prank calls" John asked and everyone nodded.

John then called Walmart and left the phone on speaker as it rang.

"Hello?" the worker said

" Hello, Is this Walmart" Kelly asked

"Yes this is ma'am how may I help you" the worker asked

"I was calling to see if you guys sell a hand lubrication serum" she asked trying to refrain from laughing

"Im sorry ma'am we don't sell sex products" the worker said

"You douche I was talkng about lotion. You are a dick" she said and then hung up.

The whole group burst out laughing, but Ted was laughin the hardest being as though he was in the floor rolling around.

"Really Babe hand lubrication" Randy said still laughing

"I know it was random, but it was funny as hell" she said

"It really was. Where did you even get that from" Randy asked

"I heard my brother talking about it and his friend was confused so he broke it down for him and told him it was lotion just, but he said it in a more intillectual way" she said

"Your brother is wierd as hell" Randy said

"We should prank call Wade Barret" John said and everyone nodded in argeement.

John dialed his number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

" Is this Wade"

"Yes. Who is this"

"FBI. We have a warrant for your arrest."

"Why? What did I ever do ?" Wade asked

John made his voice sound funny and said "Someone reported you for masturbating."

"What, Thats rediculous what I do in my free time is my business" wade said angrily

John went back to his normal voice and said "Dude that is so gross. You are so lonely." With that said John hung up and everyone started laughing .

"You know what I'm tired and I can't sleep on the floor so I am going back to my room." Kelly told them. She then walked to each of her friends and said bye before walking out of the room.

"You know what I'm gonna go with her. So, see you guys tommorrow. Take care ladies" Randy said before exiting the room.

He entered he room a few minuites later than Kelly and she hadn't noticed him come in. He then walked up behind her, snaked his arm around her, and started to rub her stomach.

"Hey come on lets go to sleep"Randy said still standing behind her rubbing her stomach.

She thenturned around and said " I wasn't really tired I was just horny and I knew that youwould follow me so I just left"

"You know you are so mischevious." he said and all she did was nod .

He then picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed. He was stripping her of her clothes as he kissed her. He hen planted kissed all down her body until he reached her legs. He spread them apart and he kissed her inner thighs. He then separated her outer lips and stuck his fingers into her which caused her to moan loudly. After about 5 minuites of fingering he then added his mouth to the equation which was bound to make her reach her climax. But, he wasn't goin to let her cum that easily. He then pulled of his boxers to reveal his already hardened member. He pushed in slowly making sure he didn't hurt her and once he hit her spot he drove her crazy all night long.

… IN THE MORNING

It was about 6am and the duo was up because Kelly wasn't feeling well, she was throwing up and had a fever.

She came to the conclusion that she had a cold. She sneezed and it was so strong that it made Kelly pee on herself. Tbat made Randy laugh so loud that people were banging on the walls trying to make it stop.

"Babe you know your amazing, Right?" he asked

" Not now Randy, I am so emotional and all I wanna do is punch you in the face" she said

"Awe, Come here babe" he said as he picked her up and put her into his lap and said " You really are amazing, that is why I love you, you can make me feel all sorts ways. I can't imagine life without you."

With that said she started to cry and she cried herself to sleep in a very stressed Randy's arms. He layed her down on the bed before slipping in right next to her and slinging his arm around her waist as they slept for about 3 hours.

3 HOURS LATER

Kelly's phone started to ring which interupted her sleep.

"Hello?" she said

"Hello is this Kelly" the man said

" Yes, hay Vince"

" Hay do you think you and Randy could come down to the arena to talk" he said almost pleading

"Yes, what time" she asked

"3 oclock" he said

"Okay bye Vince" she said before hanging up.

She then shook Randy who was still sleeping to wake him up. With that he woke up.

"Good morning, Beautiful" Randy said in a raspy voice

" Good morning, now get up so we can go to the arena and talk to Vince" she said

"What does he want" he asked

"I honestly don't know, but lets go find out before we get fired. So get your lazy ass up now" she said

"Okay, Okay I'm up now lets go get ready" he said and she nodded as they got their clothes ready.

LOL! HAND LUBRICATION! Im sorry but I might not be able to upload another chapter tonight but if I dont please don't be upset. REVIEW Luv Ya XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Randy had just gotten out of the shower when he heard sobs coming from he bedroom. He then entered the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and he saw Kelly was crouched up and she was holding he stomach as she sobbed.

This made him walk over to the bed and look down at her with concern. He then sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap as he massaged her back with little hand movements.

This made Kelly feel loved and protected even though she was crying because of cramps, but it still let her know that she was cared for.

"Hey sweetie, whats wrong" he asked looking down at her

"I feel so bad, I mean like terrible I can't even move my legs without my stomach hurting" she said in a whiny voice.

"Okay. I will call Vince and tell him that you are to sick to even move and that we have to reschedule are meeting" he said and all she did was nodd.

After Randy called Vince he and Kelly decided to stay in a hotel room because his home really wasn't pregnant lady friendy so they just stayed in. They also just layed around because Kelly was to sick to do anything. He had to stay right by he side.

They were watching 'Knocked Up' and Kelly had fallen asleep. He got bored and posted a of her picture on Twitter.

The caption for the picture was:

This is a very sick Kelly Kelly. Please give her your prayers and please hope she gets better.

Within minuites his phone started going off with notifications, he was recieving tweets from every one 'Get well Kelly'.

Wih all the racket Kelly woke up and then she screamed.

"Woah Babe chill" he said putting his hands up in defense

"Well could you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" she said rudelyand then layed back down.

"No not so fast its about time you eat" he said

"Can I eat in bed?"

"Yeah"

Kelly got a wierd feeling and she knew what that meant. Vomit time.

" Babe, carry me to the bathroom I have to puke" she said quickly

"Come on " he said as he picked her up and took her into the bathroom.

When he sat her down she started to vommit. when he noticed she was in pain he stood beside her and held up her hair and gave her a slight rub on the back to let her know that he was there. When she finished she smiled to herself because she knew that he would be there through thick and thin.

"Hay can we go out to eat. I want seafood" she said

"Yeah, but we have to clean ourselves up a little" he said

They then got ready, but it took a while longer because Randy had to help Kelly out, but it happened. They were in the bedroom of he suite. They just sat there as she was getting her hair and make up done.

"Babe, You realize that your going to have to give me a piggy back ride since I can't really walk" she said smiling

"Why a piggy back ride?"

"It will bring out my inner child."

"Come on girly" he said as he picked her up and swung her around to his back and they exited the room.

She didn't say anythin else, all she did was lay her head on his shoulder as they waled down the hall. What they didn't notice was the duo consistin of Kaitlyn and Shaemus was no to far behind them.

"KELLY" Kaitlyn yelled which caused Kelly to start whimpering. That made Randy turn around to see what it was. He was relieved when he saw Kaitlyn and Sheamus.

They saw Kelly's face and their faces were filled with consern.

"Hay guys…Could you keep it down she isn't feeling to well" Randy said giving a weak smile to the duo.

"Oh. We're sorry, whats wrong with her" Kaitlyn asked

"Her stomach is hurting so bad that it hurts when she walks and thats why she's on my back" said Randy

"Oh. Well Im sorry. Feel better Kels. We'll see you guys later" Kaitlyn said

"Thanks guys" Kelly said quietly and they just nodded and walked away.

Randy just kept walking until he got to the car. He sat her down on the hood of the car while he went to unlock the car. He opened the door and walked over to Kelly, picked her up and put her in the car.

They then drove to Kelly's favorite place to eat. Joes Crab Shack.

The duo got out of the car and instead of giving her a piggy back ride he picked her up and put her on his side. They sat down, ordered their food, and now they were sharing a batch of crabs.

After the dinner they went back to their hotel room, and about 5 minuites after being settled Kelly then had to throw up.

He was now in the bathroom comforting his now 7 month pregnant girlfriend as she went through all of this pain. He then came to the realization that she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He then took her into the bedroom and helped her change into her pajamas. He changed into his and slipped into bed. He slung around her waist and she got closer to him and they layed like that for hours occasionally making conversation.

"Babe, I am going to call the doctor and set up an appointment so we can see whats wrong with you" Randy said

"Okay, but Babe"

"Yeah"

"Can you go buy a thermometer and some cheetos" she asked now facing him

"Yeah, I'll be back. I don't want you here alone so I'm going to call Sheamus and Kaitlyn to come sit with you till I come back. Okay" he said and all she did was nod.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Kaitlyn's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kait its Randy"

"Hay Rands, whats up is Kelly okay"

"She still doesn't feel well, but I'm going to the store to get her what she needs and I was wondering could you and Sheamus keep her company" he said

"Yeah just give is 5 minuites" she said

"Bye Kait"

With that he waited till Kaitlyn and Sheamus arrived to leave. He was now at the store getting Kelly some medicine and whatever else she needed to get her through the night.

He had to keep his woman happy because he simply couldn't live without her.

OKAY GUYS HOW WAS IT! PS. POOR KELLY :( REVIEW XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hay Babe when did your stomach start to hurt so bad" Randy asked as he rubbed her back.

"About 2 days ago. It wasn't as bad as this… I mean this pain makes me cry" she said as she got comfortable in Randy's lap

"Well I talked to the doctor and he said we can come in tommorrow" he said

"Okay. I think I might have the flu or something" she said as she coughed a little which made Randy laugh. She then retaliated by punching him her hardest in his stomach.

"Ouch why'd you do that" he said

"Because you were laughing at me and I don't like being laughed at" she said with a pout

"Well Im sorry. You know I love you" he said in a sing song type way.

"I know you do. Its just I get so moody and it makes me think about the dumbest things" she said then she mentally cursed herself for that because she knew that Randy would pry and pry until he found out what she was thinking.

"Hay what do you mean dumbest things" he asked looking her in her eyes

"I always think, he just stays with me because Im pregnant and he feels sorry for me" she said as she started to tear up. She tried to fight her tears, but they just started flowing out.

"Why would you think that? I mean come on, I love you to death what makes you think I only stay with you because of are child." he asked confused

"Like I said being pregnant does stuff to a woman that no one understands. Sk we should just leave it alone" she said

"Okay. We can talk about this in the morning" he said laying down with her.

"Randal we can't go to sleep I thought you were playing doctor and I was the pacient" she said in a whine

"Wait do you mean like sex or do you mean like actually being a doctor" he asked confused

"Sex" she answered

"Babe I really want to, but not while your in this condition It will probably be really painful" he said

"Ahh. The one time that I am kinky I ge nothing in return" she said with a pout.

"It will be okay. Once your all better, I'll be all over you" he whispered

"Okay. I think that it was probably something I ate" she said

"I don't know Babe you would probably feel better if it was something you ate" he said looking down at her.

"Yeah you're right. Im tired see you in the morning" she said before turning her back to him.

"Well good night, Oh and the doctors appointment is tomorrow" Randy said again as he got up to turn off the light.

"Okay"

IN THE MORNING

Kelly was feeling a little bit better, but she still couldn't walk. After the duo got ready Randy then carried Kelly down the hall and into the elevator. When the reached the lobby they ran into Sheamus and Kaitlyn who were looking at Kelly in concern, and then Kaitlyn spoke up.

"Hay Rands. Hey Kels how are you" Kaitlyn asked with a weak smile.

"Not so good, but I have to go to the doctors so I'll see you guys later" Kelly said

"Okay. And feel better Kels" Kaitlyn said before Randy and Kelly exited the building.

When they arrived at the doctors office they just went into his office and waited. After about 10 minuites the doctor entered the room and greeted the duo.

"Hello Kelly. How are you today" the doctor asked.

"Not so good" she said with a little frown.

"Can you tell me whats wrong with you" the doctor asked

"My stomach hurts so bad, I mean I can't even walk without pain shooting through my body" said Kelly.

"Oh. Well from what I see you have the stomah flu and its worse than a regular persons because your pregnant." he told her" I'll just give you some medicine, but you have to promise to stay in bed for atleast 3 more days" he said looking at her. He got the feeling that she was stubborn so he made her promise to stay in bed.

"Okay. I promise" she said raising her right hand which made Randy smile at her.

"Well let me go write your perscription and then you'll be free to go." said the doctor

"Thanks Doc" Kelly said with a smile.

The she noticed Randy just staring a her.

"What?" she asked looking at him completely

"Im just wondering how I ended up being with someone so amazing. Kels you inspire me" Randy said before the doctor entered the door.

"Okay. Here you go, and see you guys in 3 weeks" the doctor said efor exiting the room.

"Okay Babe lets go" Randy said before picking up Kelly and swinging her around to his back in 1 quick moment which made Kelly giggle.

"Can we go back to your house. I wanna take a bath at your house" she asked.

"Yeah, but we have to go get clothes from the hotel" he said as he walked out of the bulding with Kelly on his back.

"No we don't. I left my clothes at your house last time I stayed at your house" she said

"Okay, Well lets get going" he said as he continued walking

He then helped Kelly into the car and they drove to his home. When they reached his house he then helped her out of the car and carried her into the house.

When they got in the house he headed eight for the living room area. Where he sat her down and they watched TV for about an hour. Kelly was sitting in between Randy's legs and she was leaning back on him.

Randy knew that she was hurting so he took it upon himself to give her a massage on her back which she took great pleasure to.

When he was done he then realized that he had put Kelly to sleep with the massage. With that he picked her up gently and took her upstairs.

He was about to join her in bed when he heard a knock at the door.

He went down stairs to open the door and when he opened it he was suprised at who was standing there.

"Hi Randy"

"Hi" was all he managed to say.

"I know we haven't talked since I left and I was kind of hoping we could talk about some things" said the woman.

"Why are you here" he asked rudely

"I…" was all she could say

I WONDER WHOS AT THE DOOR!

REVIEW

XOXOX

PS. GET WELL KELLY

taylormckenzie37


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"No. Mickie Im not about to talk to you" Randy said coldly.

"But I was just coming to see if we could work things out" she said

"Hell no we cant! I have my pregnant girlfriend upstairs sleeping! So go away!" And with that said he slammed the door in her face and left Mickie outside to think.

She eventually left. Randy then went upstairs to find Kelly fully awake.

"Who was that" she asked

"She's my crazy ex she always comes around when somethin starts to go good for me" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry about her, Babe. I'll use my new super pregnant woman strength to kick her ass if she comes back" Kelly said which made Randy chuckle from the stomach.

"Your new found Super Pregnant Woman Powers?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I've come to find out that I have alot of strength" she said with a slight giggle.

"Well, just know that I love you and I would never leave you for her" he said truthfully.

"What happened between you to anyways" she asked

"Well our relationship was going great. Then one day she just called me and told me that she couldn't compete with you. She said that we were way to close and she wasn't able to be woth me if we were friends. So, she gave me an ultimatum it was either her or my friendship with you, and I told her that I needed rime to think. The day I was going to give her my answer, I found out that she left town. Now she just shows up at the worst times" Randy said

"Wow. I didn't know that she was jealous. If I had known I would have taken a step back from your life" she sais now feeling guilty that she was the cause of Randy's relationship bein damaged.

"I chose are friendship" he said

"What?" She said

"I said that J chose are friendship. I wasn' going to throw away a 10 year friendship." he said lookin her in her eyes.

"Thats so nice" she said

"I know its because Im a nice guy" he said jokingly.

"Oh well kiss me then nice guy"

With that said Randy was now hovering over Kelly and then he leaned down to kiss her. They were kissing furiously until Kelly pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked

"I don't know, I- …BATHROOM NOW!" she yelled knowing that she was about to vommit.

He reluctantly picked her up and took her to the bathroom. She threw up for about 20 minuites and then asked Randy to help her into the bathtub and he did just as she asked.

2 DAYS LATER

Kelly and Randy decide that they were going to Kaityln and Sheamus' house for the week.

All of the guys were able to take off along with their girlfriends so that they can help them threw the rest of their pregnancy.

The duo arrived at Kaitlyn's house at about 6pm. Kelly was now feeling better, but she still wanted Randy to carry her on his back and thats exactly what he did.

He walked up to the door step with Kelly on his back, and he freed up one of his hands and knocked on the door.

Sheamus then opened the door and smiled as he saw that Kelly was okay, she was like his little sister and he didn't want anythin bad to happen. He motioned the duo in as he greeted them.

Kelly looked around and then asked " Wheres Kait" as she got off of Randy's back.

"She's upstairs sleep" Sheamus replied.

"Oh, Well I got some waking up to do" she said before walking up stairs.

When she got upstairs she found Kaitlyn spread out on her bed sleeping. This made Kelly walk over to Kaitlyn's bed and shake it. It wasn't strong enough to wake Kaitlyn up. So, Kelly got in the bed and she straddled Kaitlyn's legs.

"Rise and Shine Kait" Kelly said smiling

"Oh My Gosh Kels. What the hell are you doing" Kaitlyn asked out of breath

"Im waking you up silly" Kelly said

"Well could you get the hell off of me so I can get up" Kaitlyn said in a raspy voice

"Oh right" Kelly said before getting off of her.

"Are you feeling better." Kaitlyn asked because she was so worried when her best friend looked miserable.

"Yeah, Randy took care of me now Im better" Kelly said

"Well lets go see what the guys are doing" Kaitlyn said getting out of the bed.

The girls walked downstairs and they noticed that the guys weren't there. But, Kelly saw a piece of paper on the kitchen counter which read:

Ladies,

We went out to go run some errands

-The Viper -The Celtic Warrior

"I wonder what errands they are running" Kelly said

"I don't know, but I want a pickle" with that Kaitlyn went into the pantry and pulled out a jar of pickles" Want one" she asked her friend

"Why yes I would" Kelly said forgeting that the guys mysteriously left.

She took a pickle from the jarand took a bite from the jar. They were engaging in a coversation when there was a phone call.

On the phone there was a man telling the girls to look in the front yard.

So they looked outside to find 2 sets of roses and a strawberry cake. The girls picked up the things and brought them into the house. Kelly gave Kaitlyn her flowers so that she could put them in water.

"So thats what they're doing" Kelly said in an ah ha voice.

"What whos doing" Kaitlyn asked

"The guys are going to keep sending us little stuff like this," she said as she pointed to the flowers and cake"and then do something romanitic later" she said

"Well let them. I really like being pampered" Kaitlyn said

"Speaking of pampered. I need a massage and Randy's not here. He's worthless" Kelly said in a whine

What they hadn't noticed was that for the last 5 minuites the guys were just watching them.

"So Im worthless. Im really hurt Kel" he sais in a joking manner

"No. You just have the worst timing in the world" Kelly said

"Well, do you still want the massage" he said

"Yeah, come on" she said before going into the living room and laying down with Randy following her.

He then got on his knees and went to work on her back, she let out soft moans of pleasure as he massaged her back. Then Sheamus was forced to do the same with Kaitlyn. Every so often the two would look at each other and give each other the 'help me' look.

AWW HOW CUTE ARE THEY!

As you can see the other couples are irrelevant and the only important ones are Randy/Kelly and Sheamus/Kaitlyn.

Review

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After the men were forced to give massages they were forced to go on a late night trip to the grocery store.

The guys had just pulled into the parking lot at the store, but before they got out Randy said something that made Sheamus think.

"Who ever though that us two would make it to wrestling, have amazing girlfriends, and they are carrying our children" Randy said before getting ou of the car leaving a very clueless Sheamus behind.

"OH GOD! DUDE WE FORGOT TO ASK THE GIRLS WHAT THEY WANTED. IF WE GET THE WRONG THINGS THEY WILL KILL US." Randh yelled

"Dude chill. I already know what Kaitlyn wants because she sends me out all the time for it. Now all you have to do is get what Kelly usually gets" Sheamus said shaking Randy by the shoulders.

"Thats the problem, she always asks for something different" Randy said

"Well just get some of the stuff she usually gets, and if she doesn't want that we can just go back out" Sheamus said and Randy nodded as hey walked down the snack aisle.

Randy's basket consisted of Candy, Chips, Ice Cream, Pastries, and Pickles.

Sheamus' basket contained Pickles, Cookie Dough Ice Cream, and a Strawberry Fanta.

When they got to the check out line they saw one of their collegues. The Miz.

"So let me guess you huys are on a midnight cravings run" Mike said smiling

"Yeah" they both said simultaneously

"You guys are whipped" Mike said before walking away

"He really has no idea" Randy said more to himself than to Sheamus.

"What do you mean" Sheamus asked trying to figure out what he meant.

" I mean, he doesn't get that when you love someone you will do all you can to keep them happy" Randy said as they put their stuff on the belt to be scanned.

"I know what you mean. I love Kaitlyn and thats why I go out and do the rediculous things she asks of me" he said patting Randy's shoulder.

"Come on man, we need to get back before they kill us." Randy said as they grabbed the bags and left.

They arrived at the house and when they came in the saw Kelly crouched up on one side of the couch and Kaitlyn was sleep with her head on Kelly's lap.

"You see. Recdiculous" Sheamus said as he set the bags down on the counter.

"Well I'm sure Kelly will make me get her stuff so it wasn't completely pointless" Randy said

"Okay, but lets get them up. You know they sleep like angels" Sheamus said and Randy nodded.

Sheamus gently picked up Kaitlyn, and she stirred a little but went back to sleep. Randy then picked Kelly up gently and took her upstairs. When he put her down on the bed she started to wake up.

"Babe, come to bed" Kelly said

"Okay. Let me just take a quick shower" Randy said

"Alright" she replied

With that he got into the shower for about twenty minuites. When he returned to the room he was suprised to see a fully awoken Kelly sitting on the bed.

"Hey what are you still doing up" he asked walking to the bed.

"I want some ice cream and I was hoping that you bought some when you went out earlier" she said

"Yeah, I got you some cookie dough ice cream" he said before making his way into the kitchen where he found Sheamus making something to eat.

"So she got ya on a run ha lass" said Sheamus.

"Yeah. I told you she was" Randy said

"Well, you better get i before she kills you" Sheamus said before putting everything away.

Randy then got the ice cream and then went up stairs. When he reached the room he made his way tk the bed, where the ice cream was snatched from him.

She was eating her ice cream when she shushed Randy who was talking about how he didn't know what to get her from the store. She thought she heard a noise and she was right.

She started to laugh as she heard Kaitlyn yelling at Sheamus because he got her the wrong brand of pickles, and when Randy heard her yelling he started to laugh.

They're laughing caught Kaitlyn's attention and she started to walk down he hall see what they were laughing at. They heard her coming and they got up and hid somewhere in the room.

"Guys where are you?" Kaitlyn asked

"Ammm… We're not here" Randh said with a slight laugh.

"Great job Randal you got us caught" Kelly said as she looked up at Kaitlyn.

"Guys what was so funny" Kaitlyn asked

"Well… we were laughing at how you were bitching Sheamus out about how he got the wrong brand, and well it was just funny" Kelly said with a smile

"You guys were really loud thats why I came to see what it was " Kaitlyn said

"Well were sorry we'll go to bed" Randy said

"Goodnight Guys" Kaitlyn said

"Night"

IN THE MORNING

Kelly woke up and went into Kaitlyn's room to find her awake.

"Good morning Kait" Kelly said

"Morning Kel. Hey whats that burning smell" Kaitlyn asked

"I don't know, but lets go see what it is" Kelly said as she helped Kaitlyn out of bed.

The girls went downstairs to find the guys trying to cook breakfeast. He girls burst out laughing which caused the guys to look at them. The guys gave eachother a nod and they each got a hand full of flour and threw it at the girls.

"What The Hell Randy!" Kelly yelled before walking over to the counter and throwing an egg at Randy and Kaitlyn did the same to Sheamus.

They were having the ulitimate food war when there was a knock at the door. Kaitlyn then went to open it not even trying to clean herself off.

She opened the door to find all of ber friends with their luggage. She then greeted everyone and let them in.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here" Kaitlyn asked with a weak smile.

"Well we heard that there was a sleepover going on and we decided to crash it" John said motioning his hand to everybody.

"Kait who was at the- " When Kelly saw every one she ran back into the kitchen before anybody could see her. "Guys everybody is here" she said to Sheamus and Randy.

"And?" Sheamus asked

"Kelly doesn't like Maria or Eve, but she only acts like it because Ted and John are like her brothers" Randy said

"Elaborate" Sheamus said

"I won't be able to go 6 more days with them. I will go crazy. And I don't think you want you?" and with that Sheamus shook his head "I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Kelly said loudly, but that caught everyones attention and they all came into the kitchen.

"Hey Kels. Whats wrong" Stephanie asked Kelly

"I think you already know" Kelly said and Layla, Stephanie, and AJ understood what she was talking about.

"Uhh. Whats happening" asked a very confused Chris Jericho

"I'll tell you later" Stephanie said and Chris nodded.

"No she needs to tell us. Its obviously bothering her a whole lot" Eve said rudely to Stephanie

"Well… Eve do you really want to know" Kelly said

"Yes I would"

"Okay. I don't freaking"

HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

REVIEW

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

THIS CHAPTER CONSISTS O ALOT OF PROFANITY SO IN THE REAL WORLD THIS WOULD BE LIKE RATED R!

"Okay. I don't fucking like you bitch or your little bitch of a friend. If you don't leave- " Kelly was interupted by Randy.

"Calm down, Babe"

"Shut the fuck up Randal, before I punch you in the fucking face" Kelly said loudly

"Okay sorry" he said raising his hands in the air

"Why don't you like us. What have we ever done to you" Maria asked Kelly.

" bitches don't ever shut the fuck up. You know people need some peace and quiet. 2. Your faces make me want to throw up… You know what it doesn' matter what or why I dont like you. Im just tired of your shit. Now get the fuck out of my way" Kell said before pushing past everyone with a very tired Randy trailing behind her.

After she got away from everybody she went on the porch and sat on the swing. Then Randy sat next to her, and he wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry.

"Aw Babe, don't cry" he said as he stroked her hair.

She then got up and started pacing, and then she yelled "WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE?" he was about to tell her to calm down, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to be harmed."Im sorry for yelling, Babe. I just need to get away from them for a while. I work with them daily and they spend atleast 1 night a month with us. I just can't do it. Can we leave because if I stay I will become stessed and stress is not good for the baby. So, can we just go."

"Yeah let me just tell Kait so she knows were leaving, and I'll go get our stuff" he said before going into the house.

Before saying goodbye to Kaitlyn he went up to the guest bedroom to get his bags, and the went downstairs.

He walked intk the kitchen and found Kaitlyn with her head in her hands.

"Hey Kait"

"Hey Rands" she said as she looked up at him.

"Hey Im sorry about Kelly, she just hates them with a passion" he said sitting on the stool beside her.

"Its okay. Its their fault, they ruin everything" she said

"Well if you want to we're going back to Kelly's house you can come with us" he said

"Yeah, but what about Sheamus" she asked

"Oh… send him a text and tell him to leave in the middle of the night" he said

"Okay just let me get my stuff" she said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Alright see you in 10" Randy said and she nodded. When he left the room he went to go tell Sheamus something, but before he did that he had to get their jackets.

He walked into the living room and motioned Sheamus to him, with that Sheamus walked over to Randy.

"Hey Rands" Sheamus said

"Hey um… I need you to look out for a text message its important. I would tell you right here, but I can't while everyone is here" he said

"What the hell why can't anyone say anythin in front of us" Eve said rudely

Then Sheamus' phone went off and he saw that it was a text from Kaitlyn and it read:

Babe,

Im going with Rands and Kels to Kelly's house. You can come, but you have to leave in the middle of the night.

-Kait

He then looked up at Randy and nodded."Oh and Randy take care of them both"Sheamus said

"I will, now see you later"

"I'll see ya later"

When Randy went outside he set the luggage on the porch and went to help Kelly and Kaitlyn into the car. After he helped them to the car he grabbed their luggage and put it in the back of his Hummer. He then pulled out of the driveway and they made their way to Kelly's house.

AT KELLY'S HOUSE

When they arrived at Kelly's house Randy took the bags upstairs while Kelly and Kaitlyn went to watch TV.

The girls were in the living room watching TV and talking.

"Kait I really am sorry about that whole scene thing" Kellh said

"Its okay I wasn't mad at all. I was just worried about the baby because you were stressing, but throughout the whole thing I had to refrain from laughing" Katlyn said.

"Well, Im just happy I was able to get away from them. I swear they ruin every goodthing that happens to me" Kelly said.

"Kels hun you still have flour in your hair" Kaitlyn said with a laugh

"All of us do. I don't know if Randy remembers, but I put shredded cheese down his pants" Kelly said

"He remembers" a male voice said from around the corner which made The girls turn around and look at The Viper himself.

"Well I think we all should get cleaned up" Kelly said efore walking upstairs.

"Hey Rands does Kelly use Dove soap?" Kaitlyn asked

"Yeah, she makes sure theres some in every bathroom. So there should be some in the guest bathroom" he said

"Okay. Thanks" she said before walking upstairs.

"RANDAL" he heard Kelly yell his name

"YEAH" he answered

"GET UP HERE NOW" she yelled

"Okay Im coming" he said

With that he walked upstairs and came into the room to see Kelly standing there.

"What did I do" he asked Kelly

"What the hell is this" she asked holding up a thong.

"Oh ahh… Its a man thong" he said

With that she burst out laughing and went to go show Kaitlyn the piece of clothing.

"Hay Kait look at this thing I found in my drawers" she said which made Kaitlyn look up at her.

"Is that a.…" Kaitlyn said and Kelly just nodded.

They just burst out laughing. Then Kelly just went back to her room.

"You know your mean, right?" he said

"And your wierd, but you still love me" she said

"Allways" he said before walking over to her and kissing her.

Eventually Sheamus came and the group spent the rest of the week at Kelly's house leaving the others who were still at Kaitlyn's very confused.

SO HOW WAS IT?

REVIEW

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AT THE MALL

Randy and Kelly were at the mall goin shopping for baby clothes. The two were doing alot of shopping when they were almos mauled by fans.

The fans were asking for autographs and pictures with Kelly and Randy. Once the whole fan session was over the duo made their way around the store and hen payed for everything the got.

"Hey babe, Im hungry" Kelly said with a whine

"Okay. Lets go to the food court" Randy said.

"Okay. Come one" she said before she began her walk to the food court.

When they went into the food court Kelly saw something or some one that made her just turn around and walk away. Randy was trailing behind her confused, he didn't see Eve and Maria sitting at a table. He then grabbed her arm gently and turned her around.

"Whats wrong, Babe" he asked

"Guess whos here" she said

"Who"

"Eve and Maria" she said angrily

"Oh… Well do you want to leave" he asked

"Yeah. Lets just go to a restaurant" she said

"iHOP" he suggested

"You are in love with that place, but yeah we can go" she said

"Okay. Get on" he said motioning to his back

"No my stomach is to big to do that. It'll get in the way" she said looking down at it.

"Well okay. But, if it helps your self esteem I really do like your body" he said

"I know you do. And you know something Orton"

"What"

"You've still got a nice ass" she saiid with a smirk

"I know I do, but so do you" he said which made her blush and laugh.

"Come on lets just go" she said

"Okay, but lets call Kaitlyn we don't want her missing out on the world's best pancakes" he said with a smile that very few people see.

"Okay lets caller her" Kelly said before dialing Kaitlyn's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kait"

"Oh hey Kels"

"Hey me and Rands are going to iHOP and he told me to call you. Do you want to go"

"Yeah I'll meet you there" Kaitlyn said before hanging up.

The duo drove to iHOP and sat there for 20 minuites waiting for Kaitlyn. When she walked in she saw them and went to their table.

"Hey Guys. How are you" Kaitlyn asked.

"Fine. I almost ran into you know who" Kelly said rolling her eyes at the thought of them.

"What do you mean almost" Kaitlyn inquired.

"Well, we were at the mall doing some shopping, and when we were finished I wanted something to eat. So I told Randy that we were going to eat in the food court and when we got tbere I saw them both. But, before they noticed me I left" Kelly said.

"Oh well, hey Rands" Kaitlyn said

"Hey Kait"

"How are you" Kaitlyn asked

"Good. Im really happy because she let me get iHOP" Randy said

"Really Rands you're so random" Kaitlyn said.

About five minuites later the waiter arrived at the table and took their order. The food arrived within minuites and they all enjoyed it.

"Hey guys thanks for inviting me and all. But, I have a doctors appointment so see you guys later" Kaitlyn said while gatherin her stuff and giving Randy the money for her food.

"Okay see ya Kait" Kelly and Randy said together and then she walked out.

The duo soon exited the restaurant. They git into the car and drove back to Kelly's house.

"Hey Babe" Kelly yelled from the bathroom

"Yeah"

"Can you come here for a second" she asked

"Yeah" then he walked into the bathroom."Whats wrong"

"Am… I just peed on my self"

"Babe thats gross… wait are you sure it wasn't your water" he asked

"Yeah Im sure, I can tell y the way it smells" she said

"So why'd you call me in here"

"I don't know I just wanted you to see it"

"Okay well…Hold On" he said as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Rands"

"Hey Shemo"

"We all have to go to the arena something about the confrontation"

"Are you talking about that whole Eve and Maria thing"

"Yeah"

"Do we bring the girls"

"Yeah I think Vince said that we have to have a huge discussion"

"Well okay, See ya later Shemo"

AT THE ARENA

The duo made their way to Vince's office and sat down as the rest of the people entered. Kaitlyn and Sheamus sat beside Kelly while Stephanie and Chris sat beside Randy. They all gave eachother looks signaling that they all knew what was about to happen.

"Okay Im not going to sugar coat this. I want to know what the hell happened between you 3" Vince said looking at the 3 girls.

"Well Vince Randy and I were at Kaitlyn's house for the week and we were just hanging out when everyone showed up. I was upset and then when Steph asked me what was wrong Intold her she already knew. An then Eve asked what was going on and I told her that I don't like her or Maria not one bit" Kelly said with a shrug.

"Well you guys need to work this out so all the men come with me. And you ladies work this out" Vince said with all of the guys

The guys went with Vince to one of the conference room. And Vince told them all to sit.

"Okay. You guys are 6 of my best athletes and I don't need drama backstage so you all need to get your girls under control" Vince said in a slight rude voice.

"Okay" they all said simultaneously

The giys all walked out and they went back to his office only to hear a heated conversation going on between the girls.

Randy ran in after he heard Kelly start to yell. He knew that very much like him she could not control her anger. When he ran into the room he saw a pissed off Kelly yelling in Eve's face.

He went over to her and turned her around only to be slapped by her.

"Ouch Kels… Anyways come on stress is not good and I don't want you stressed so we're leaving" he said trying to shake of the sligh burning in his cheek.

"Ok lets go" she said before saying bye to everyone except for the two.

The duo made their way out of the arena and they got into Randy's Hummer and they drove back to Kelly's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The duo decided that since their stress levels were so high that they went to get couples massages. So at the spa Kelly was led into the room where she was asked to lay on her side in order for massage therapist to reach her back.

Within minuites a guy walks into the room and he says hi and then gets to work on Kelly's back. He was massaging her back so roughly that she could feel it in her stomach which made her yell at the man.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU CAN NOT NE SO ROUGH. I MEAN DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT SEE THIS THIS MEANS THAT I HAVE TO BE HANDLED DELICATELY. AND WHAT YOU DID WASN'T DELICATE SO IM LEAVING" she said not even remembering that Randy had the car keys.

Minuites after she went outside Randy cam jogging out of the spa doors.

"Hay Babe, whats wrong" he asked looking at her worried

"The guy that was doing my massage he was so rough and it hurt so bad that I just got up and left" she said

"Okay. Well do you want to leave" he asked and she nodded.

"Okay come on" she said

The duo drove to Randy's house, because thats where they were staying for the week. The duo walked into the house and Kelly went straight upstairs to take a nap.

It was about an hour later when Kelly woke up. She went downstairs only to find Randy laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hay Babe"

"Hey, how did you sleep" Randy asked

"Great. But, my back hurts alot"she said

"Come here I'll try to make it feel better" he said, and with that Kelly walked over to Randy and sat right on his lap.

He lifted the back of her shirt up and started to rub it. She loved his touch, it made her feel so at home. He was so gentle with her and so caring, she felt as if he would do anything for her. He soon finished her off at signs of her dosing off.

"Hey no sleep right now, you have to eat something" Randy said

"Okay. Can we have Taco Bell" she asked

"Yeah what do you want" he asked setting her down beside him where she used his head as a pillow.

"I don't onow the name o it I just know that it is a burrito with rice and red Fritos" she said

"Okay I'll go get it now" he said

"Alright, Oh and get me extra cheese"she said

"Alright see you in a little while" he said before walking out of the door

He drove to the fast food restaurant and got the food. He was then on his way back home. When he got home he found an unfamiliar car sitting in the driveway.

He walked into the home only to hear Kelly yelling at some one. Just when he found her she was just about to jump on the visitor when Randy stopped her.

"Ted, what the hell are you soing here" Randy asked

"Well I was here to talk to Kelly about her feelings towards Eve" he exclaimed

"Well you can leave obviously the subject pisses her off, so just go away" Randy said angrily

"Fine just make sure she stays away from Eve" Ted said

"I don't want to be anywhere near your little bitch Ted. I just put up with her because you are like a brother, but after what you said to me all I want from you is for you to FUCK OFF!" she said angrily

"Just leave Ted" Randy said trying to calm himself

And with that Ted left. Randy then walked over to Kelly and gave her a hug before kissing her passionately.

"You know, Im proud of you for telling him what you thoght abouth Eve" Randy said

"Well thank you. But I don't wanna think about that. Do you have my burrito" she asked smiling

"Maybe, maybe not" he said

"Randal, I am hungry as hell if you don't give me my sandwich I will punch you right in the face" she said rudely

"Okay Babe, heres your burrito" he said reaching into the bag and handing her the burrito.

"Thank you now if you don't mind Im going into your office to use the computer" she said before walking off.

He just grabbed his stuff and went to watch Tv in the living room.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Randy noticed that he hadn't heard anythin from Kelly in a while so he decided to see what she was up to. He went upstairs to his office and found Kelly with her feet up watching a movie on the computer. He walked up to her and suprised her when he started to rub her scalp.

"Hey Randal" she said

"Hello Kelly" he said

"What are you doing" she asked

"Well I came to see what you were doing" he asked

"Oh I was just watching My Date With The President's daughter" she said

"The Disney Movie?"

"Yeah, its my favorite movie" she said

"Well why don't we see if we can rent the movie and we can watch it together" he said looking at her.

"Well what if I want to do something else" she said

"Oh I get it. Come on lets do it in the hot tub" he said grinning

"Okay"

But as soon as she made it downstairs she was about to walk into the special room when she felt water running down her leg. After about five minuites o sittling there she started to feel pains in her sides.

"Randal" she yelled

"Yeah" he asked as he walked in the room not even noticing the water.

"My water just broke" she said calmly

"Okay well we have to call Kaitlyn and tell her to come and then we have to get you to the hospital" he said and she just nodded. Randy then went to go get the bag for the hospital and then he got her coat. When they were on their way he called Kaitlyn to tell her to come to the hospital.

IN THE DELIVERY ROOM

"Oh my goodness. This hurts so bad" Kelly yelled

"Kels its fine we will get through this" Randy said

"Your right. I really need Kaitlyn right now where is she" Kelly said before Kaitlyn walked in the door.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing" Kaitlyn asked brushing the bangs out of Kelly's face.

"Im okay I really need to get through this in a calm manner" she said

Then the doctor came in and gave her some medicine to ease the pain. Then when the doctor realized that she was crowning he asked her to push and she did so. Within a 30 minuite span their daughter had arrived. Her name was Alanna Marie Orton.

All of her REAL friends came to see her and she pronounced Kaitlyn as the godmother and Sheamus as the godfather.

Just when everyone was leaving there was a person that walked into the door that she was suprised to see.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked the female visitor.

SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! I know nothing about pregnancy or child birth so pretend that its true REVIEW XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What are you doing here" Kelly asked the female visitor.

"Well I came to see the baby. I would really like to take up the role of god mother to make up for our situation" She said and Kelly looked at her with disbelief. Did she really just say that?

"Really Eve. Are you fucking kidding me. Ob and no you can't be the god mom because Kaitlyn already is. Now please get out" Kelly said rudely and with that Eve's smile faded away and she just stared at Kelly.

"I mean what more could you possibly want" Kelly said retorting to the fact that Eve still hadn't left yet.

"I just want to be friends" Eve said

"Well no, and why bring this up now when Im in the hospital what is your problem" Kelly said angrily

"Well Im sorry I had a baby a couple of days ago and everyone but you 2 were there and it hurt me. So I decided to try and develop a friendship with you." Eve said in a low voice because the baby was drowsing off.

"Look I don't want a friendship with you. Can you please just leave" Kelly said calmly, anticipating Eve's exit.

"Okay I'll leave. But you know what you passed up a good friend. All you are is a stuck up bitch" Eve said sending Kelly a glare and Kelly smirked at her.

"Oh really says the person who thinks that Ted is a weak little bitch that doesn't do anything. And if that does not scream stuck up then I don't know what does" Kelly said with a smirk.

"Well you know what don't worry about Ted. I'll put him out of his misery sooner or later" she started and the duo gave her confused looks "Im really just using him" She finished not even realizing that Ted was behing her.

"Oh really Eve you were just using me. Huh?" Ted said which caused Eve to snap her head back and Kelly to laugh.

"Im sorry, but I just wanted you for the sexual benifit anyways"

"Well then I guess you two should discuss this in private so see you later" Randy said as he escorted them out of the room.

"Can you believe that bitch" Kelly said

"No, but you need to stop stressing I know the baby's here and all but no need to get upset over it just ignore her" Randy said to Kelly

Kelly was reticent, yet she still nodded. There was a comfortable silence until the duo heard a soft cry. Randy then got up and went to pick up his daughter, but she was sleep.

Then Randy saw Kaitlyn standing in the doorway with a baby girl.

"Hey guys this is Malyssa" Kaitlyn said

"Oh my goodness Kait are babies have the same birthday" Kelly said smiling

"Yep, their so cute" Kaitlyn said before Sheamus came in and said hello to everyone.

"Hey Sheamo" Randy said while pocking up his daughter.

"Hey Rands" Sheamus said before picking up his own daughter.

The guys went over to the couch that was in the room and they sat down as they played with the children. The girls were talking amungst themselves.

"Kels what is up with us and these simultaneous dates" Kaitlyn asked with a slight laugh

"I really don't know, all I can think about is when I can kick Eve's ass" Kelly said

"Oh wow Kels" she started "So when can you go home" Kaitlyn asked

"Well I get to leave tomorrow" Kelly said before her baby started to cry.

"I am so happy she cries softly and not loud like other babies" Kelly said walking over to get the baby from Randy.

"Malyssa doesn't really cry that loud either" Kaitlyn said

"You guys know we're really proud of you guys" Randy said as he got up off pf the couch.

"What do you mean" Kelly asked

"We mean that we are proud of how you guys could withstand the pain and go threw with every thing" Randy said before going over to Kelly and delivering a kiss to her head and the baby's.

"Well duh, we're all wrestlers" Kelly said matter of factly.

$;$:& / / /&$.

THE NEXT DAY "Kels come on its time to wake up" Randy said as he got up off of the bed.

Kelly groaned and got up off of the bed.

"Morning"Kelly said in a raspy voice.

"Hey, lets start to get ready. We are about to leave once the nurse gives you the papers to sign" Randy said to Kelly.

"Okay. But, Rands look at her shes so beautiful" Kelly said taking in he daughters features.

"She really is, I mean shes so beautiful. She gets it from me" Randy said with a smirk.

"Don' be so cocky Randal. I know your sexy and all, but no need to flaunt it around" Kelly said before going into the bathroom.

"I guess it just you and me for now baby" Randy said as he walked over to pick up Alanna.

"You finally get to come home, but when we get there we have to let mommy rest" he said and Alanna just nuzzled up to his chest.

He then pulled her to his face and said "Within that time Im going to make sure that Im your favorite" Randy said smiling which made her smile.

"No sweetie I think our daughter will have me as her favorite" Kelly said coming out of the bathroom with fresh clothes.

"No, She'll most likely have me as her favorite because I call good cop" Randy said

"Whatever let me just put her clothes on" kell said and Randy handed the baby over to Kelly.

Kelly then put a onsey that says 'Daddy's Little Girl' and then a pair of purple pants. Kelly then strapped her daughter into the car seat and Randy just grabbed the bag and the carseat.

The duo stopped at the lobby to drop off the papers and when she finished they walked out to the car.

When they reached the car Randy strapped his daughter in and once she was secure he went over to open Kelly's door. When he was finished with the girls he got into the driver's seat and drove off.

About twenty minuites later the trio drove home and they got settled in.

Once they were in the house Kelly went upstairs to go take a long nap. Which left Randy and Alanna alone.

Randy pulled her out of her car seat and started to play with her.

"Hey cutie. Im gonna call you Rosey because thats what you look like" Randy said as he went to kiss the baby's red cheeks. He examined his daughters features, she had blur eyes, and all of Randy's facial features.

"I love you so much. Even though I had to go through all of mommy's torture, it was for a good cause" He said and then picked his daighter up. He then noticed that his daughter was wet, and he took her up to the nursery.

When he reached the top of the stairs he went into the nursery which had purple walls, a marble crib, a changing table, a dresser, and a rocking chair with a giant teddy bear in it.

Wow! I cant believe this is happening to me. Randy thought he was looking down in his daughters eyes and he was trapped in his thoughts. He was all wrapped up in them until he heard a slight cry.

"Aww. Sweetie don't cry. I'll change you just wait a sec" he said as he set her down on the changing table.

He then got a diaper and began to change his daughter when he realized that he created something so beautiful.

He then realized no that his daughter was here he was going to do something he needed to do.

HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE

);$.$:&.&

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.

I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T MAD!

Luv You Guys

Review

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AT THE ARENA

Randy and Kelly were walking hand and hand while Randy had the baby, and they were on their way to their locker room. Once they reached the locker room Kelly went to sit on the couch as Randy set the car seat next to her.

"Okay Babe, Im going to take a shower and get ready for my match" Randy said and Kelly nodded

"Oh, Randal can you wear the red trunks" Kelly asked

"Why?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you know red is my second favorite color and I want to see you in it" she said

"Well okay. Anything for you" He said before getting into the shower.

Once Kelly got Alanna out of the seat she sat he down on her lap, and Alanna began to fuss. Kelly then came to the realization that she was hungry, so she reached into the baby bag and pulled out a bottle. She then realized that the bottle was cold, and she picked up Alanna and they went to catering. Once in catering Kelly headed straight for the microwave, but her walk was cut short when certain two tone blonde stood infront of her with a baby in hand.

"Hay Kait how are you?" Kelly asked before giving Kaitlyn a half hug.

"Im doing well, and you" Kaitlyn said as she followed Kelly to the microwave. Kelly put the bottle into the microwave for thirty seconds.

"Im great. So what are you doing here" Kelly said

"I could ask you the same thing" Kaitlyn said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, I better get back to the locker room before Randy goes all crazy" Kelly said while grabbing the bottle from the microwave.

"Why would he go all crazy?" Kaitlyn asked with a slight laugh.

"Well he hates to be away from her… I mean he never wants her to be out of his sight." Kelly said before starting to walk, and Kaitlyn walked by her side.

"I hope he knows that, he can't have that" Kaitlyn said.

"I know, But see you Kait" Kelly said and Kaitlyn just waved at her.

Kelly and Alanna made their way back to Randy's locker room, and when they found Randy changing. Kelly giggled at how Randy had to wear really tiny underwear under his trunks. Once he was finished getting dressed he turned around to find Kelly on the couch feeding Alanna.

"Alright you two I have a match. You be good Rosey" He said before giving them both a kiss.

"Rosey?"

"Yeah, the way her cheeks look thats why I call her Rosey" Randy said

"Okay. See you when you get back" Kelly said before Randy walked out of the room. Randy then made his way to the gorrilla position and he waited for his music to sound. He then noticed that he was 20 minuites early for his match, and he looked a the screen. When he saw Eve and Maria in the ring he got closer to the screen and listened to what they were saying.

IN THE RING

"Okay so do you all remember Kelly Kelly" Eve said and the croud roared.

"Well she is not the nicest person in the world, shes just some stuck up bitch" Maria said and the croud was all types of confused.

Little did they know Kelly was watching their segment backstage and when she saw it she lef her baby with Kaitlyn and walked all the way to the gorrilla position. When she got to the gorrilla position she pushed Randy out of her way, and waited for her music to play. When he song played the croud erupted.

"Like I said a few weeks ago all you bitches do is run your mouths. Now, why don't we do something special like me kicking Eve's ass in that very ring" Kelly said before Randy's music sounded.

"What the hell are you doing Kels" Randy asked.

"Im doing what I said. I already told you that when Im done with my pregnancy Im going to kick Eve's ass" Kelly said and Randy just stare at her in disbelief.

"Well why dont you come down here and do it then" Eve said and Kelly smirked.

"Gladly" Kelly said and she dropped the microphone. Kelly slid into the ring and when she stood up she speared Eve and then threw punches straight at her face. When Randy saw that Kelly had gotten out of the ring to grab a chair he knew that was his que. He ran down to the ring and slipped in. When he stood Kelly had the chair int the air and he then grabbed it away from her.

When he got the chair she turned around and gave him an evil look and he just held the chair and shook his head.

"GIVE IT BACK " She yelled and then he pushed her out of the way because he saw Maria get into the ring.

When Maria got into the ring she charged right for Kelly, and Kelly moved out of the way which caused Maria to run into Randy. Randy stumbled a bit and Maria just fell. Randy then threw the chair out of the ring and told Kelly to follow him. And she obeyed.

Once thay got to the top of the ramp Kelly then tried to run back, but Randy knew exactly what she was going to do so he held her back with his hand wrapped around her waist. She just squirmed as he brought her through the curtains.

Why was she so violent? Why did she keep saying after he/ she said this she wanted them to go away? What could they have possibly said to bring out this side of her.

"Chill Babe"Randy said and Kelly just squirmed.

"Put Me Down!"Kelly yelled

"No not until your calm" he said and she realized that she would have to sooner or later.

"Okay, All I wanna do is see Alanna" Kelly said letting out a long sigh.

"Okay, I'll put you down, but you have to promise to stay calm." he said as je lowered her to the floor.

"Pinky swear?" Kelly said sticking out her pinky.

"When will you ever grow up?" Randy said with a little chuckle.

"I don't know probably never, but do you want it or what?" Kelly asked, he stuck out his pinky and they locked fingers.

"Okay come on lets go see her. By the way where is she?" Randy asked wanting to know where his daughter was at all times.

"If you must know, she is with Kaitlyn and Sheamus" Kelly said and Randy nodded.

"Hey Rands?"

"Yeah Kels"

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" She asked and he nodded. He then bent down and she hoped on his back and they were walking to Sheamus' locker room.

"I really don't know when you will ever grow up" Randy said as he walked with Kelly on his back.

"And when are you going out for your match" Kelly said and Randy instantly remembered.

"Oh yea, just stay in their locker room till I come back okay"Randy said before He gave Kelly a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Luck" she said

"Thanks" he said running back to the gorrilla position. His music sounded and the croud erupted. He walked out of the curtain and walked down to the ring and slid in.

The bell rung and Randy went to work on his new nemesist Dolph Ziggler due to a storyline. Randy was so intent on getting back to Kelly that he hit Dolph with very few punches, a drop kick, DDT, and the RKO.

The bell sounded and Randy's music flooded through the arena and the croud erupted. Randy was oblivious to the fact that Kelly was in the ring with him. With that he did his normal routine and stopped in the middle of the ring when he noticed Kelly. He motioned her over and she walked over to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and the crouds cheers got louder as they kissed.

SO HOW'd YOU LIKE IT?

REVIEW

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Randy and Kelly were walking up the ramp and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. When they were behind the curtain Randy delivered another kiss to Kelly's. He then pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"I thought you were backstage with Alanna" Randy asked

"Well I asked if Kaitlyn could watch her till I came back" Kelly informed him.

"Okay… Well, do you want to leave." Randy asked.

"Yeah now lets go get her" Kelly said as they walked down the hallway with their hands intertwined.

The duo made their way to Sheamus' locker room. Kelly just knocked on the door, when she heard the 'come in' she walked in. When they got in, Alanna was sleeping soundly in her play pin.

"I have to take a picture" Kelly said before taking out her phone an d taking the picture.

When Kelly was done admiring her daughter's beauty, she went bent down and picked her up. Alanna stirred a little and then she went back to sleep.

"Thanks for watching her guys. We really appreciate this" Randy said as he gathered Alanna's belongings.

"No problem. Now, you kids get home." Kaitlyn said as she got up tho give Kelly half hug because they both had babies in their hands.

"See you Kait. See you Lyss. Bye Sheamo" Kelly said as she walked out of the locker room. Randy was walking right by her side thinking of his devious little plan for next week's RAW. He questioned himself. Am I ready for this. Will she think that I just married her because of the baby? You know what I don't care, Im going to ask her anyways. Randy thought as they made their way to his locker room.

The duo walked into his locker room and he was lost in his thoughts until he heard Kelly talking to him.

He didn't hear a word she was saying. "Huh?"

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?" Kelly inquired.

"Im sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts. Now, what did you say anyways?" Randy said as he sat up in his seat.

"I was saying that you should shower up before we leave." Kelly said as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Okay. I won't be long." Randy said as he got up and started walking. Halfway towards the bathroom he realizes that he needed his special soap. "Hey Babe," he said before facing her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if I packed my special soap?" Randy asked hopefully because he really needed that soap.

"Yeah, It in your suitcase." She said pointing her finger towards his suitcase.

"Oh, Thanks" He said before walking over to his suitcase, opening it, and grabbing the soap.

"Your welcome," Kelly said as she shifted her body to where she was comfortable. She got a little to comfortable, and drowsed off for a few minuites. But, she was awakened when she heard a rustling by the door. She figured it was Randy, but she noticed that the shower was still running. She then got up to see what it was, baby in hand. She looked out of the door and noticed that there was a note on the door. Kelly wondered what it could have been and who put it there.

She pulled it down from the door and read it. As she read on she started to tear up. The letter was from Eve, she sent the note to Randy. It talked about how Eve loved Randy and how Kelly stole him away from her.

She got so frustrated that she ripped the letter up and kept the pieces in her hand. She walked out of the locker room and headed to Eve's. Who does that bitch think she is? Who is she to lie on her? All Kelly could think of was a way of hurting Eve.

Kelly passed Kaitlyn in the hallway and asked her to hold Alanna and Kaitlyn agreed. When she handed Kaitlyn the baby she ran down the hallway and she went into the room.

When she entered the room she emmidiately checked to see if Eve had the baby with her. Because if she did Kelly wouldn't do anything, bu thankfully she didnt. Kelly grabbed Eve's wrist and turned her around. Kelly then threw the scraps of paper at Eve.

"WHAT THE FUCK KELLY" Eve yelled in Kelly's face.

"I should be saying what the fuck to you. You never liked Randy, so why are you telling him that I stole him from you. I mean, who the hell does that?" Kelly asked, and by her tone you could tell that she was clearly pissed.

"Look Kels-" Kelly then interupted Eve.

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me that when you kissed my boyfriend." Kelly said still pissed that Eve made an attempt to sabotage her life.

"Could you please just hear me out?" Eve said.

"Fine," Kelly said it being evident that Kelly didn't want to hear anything Eve was saying or going to say.

"Look Kelly, I just couldn't stand the fact that you were living a better life than me. I mean come on Kels," Eve said forgetting that Kelly would get upset by being called that." You have the perfect boyfriend, a beautiful daughter, a great job, and the best friends in the world."

"I see what you're saying. Look, I'm sorry if I made you jealous, but I guess we are okay, although we still can't be friends." Kelly said and she started to tear up.

"I can live with that, and Kel?" Eve said also with a small tear.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to being good friends?" Eve asked with a hopeful look in her eyes, and Kelly nodded.

"We can try, but it will take time to forgive you." Kelly said still looking into Eve's eyes.

"Okay, Come here Kels" Eve said and Kelly walked over to Eve. The two girls shared an embrace. They stayed like that until they heard someone clear their throat, and Kelly shot her head up.

She then turned around to find Randy and Ted at the door. Kelly gave them a small smile, and a the same time she still had her arm around Eve. There was a silence until Randy said some thing.

"Hey babe, where's Alanna?" Randy asked trying not to talk about the awkward situation.

"She's with Kait, I had to do something." Kelly said and smiled up at Eve.

"Go ahead Kels, Ted and I have to talk anyways. Just call me so we can talk." Eve said and Kelly nodded befor giving her one last hug and leaving with her arm around Eve.

Once they were in the hallway Randy stopped, and Kelly looked at him confused." What just happened?" Randy asked.

"That was the understanding that Eve and I came to. Now can we get out of here, foreal this time." Kelly said and Randy nodded. The duo walked back to Kaitlyn and Sheamus' locker room again they retrieved their daughter and left.

They duo walked to Randy's locker room where Randy was getting their bags ready and Kelly was putting Alanna into her carseat careful not to wake her up. When they were finished doing what they needed they then loaded everything into their rental. Kelly strapped Alanna into the car, and then went to sit in the front seat.

As they drove away Randy just smiled because he got the okay from Vince to propose to Kelly next week on RAW. Kelly saw how Randy was smiling and she wondered what he could possibly be smiling about.

"Hey Babe?" Kelly said as she turned to Randy.

"Yeah?" Randy asked sending her a short glance because he was driving.

"What are you so happy about?" Kelly asked with a little smile.

"You'll see soon" Randy said as his smile grew wider. He just drove to Chris' with the same thought repeating in his mind.

If she only knew.

SO HOW WAS IT GUYS?

Okay so before you kill me my computer was down. So I have a limited time on it. Plus I'm lazy.

But as always, REVIEW:)

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AT CHRIS' HOUSE

Kelly had just woken up to the sound of Alanna crying. She walked into Christen's bedroom, where Alanna slept that night, and when she went into the room Alanna was crying loudly. When Kelly looked over Christen and then went over to Alanna in her play-pen. She picked Alanna up and rubbed her back in circular movements which made her calm down. Kelly looked at Christen one last time to make sure she was sleep before going back to her room. When she went back to the guest room she saw that Randy was now awake.

"Goodmorning," Kelly said with a sigh which Randy took notice to.

"Hey, Whats wrong?" Randy asked.

"Im just really tired. She woke up 2 times last night and the second time it took and hour to put her back to sleep. " Kelly said as she made her way to the bed, baby in hand.

"I'm sorry she woke you up. Give her to me, so you can go back to sleep." Randy said as he held out his hands and Kelly looked at him wierdly.

"Its okay you don't have to do that." Kelly said looking exausted.

"Look Kels, I helped make her so I'm obligated to help take care of her so give her here, and you go to sleep."Randy sad and Kelly just handed him the baby. She slipped herself under the covers and within moments she fell asleep, which made Randy chuckle. He looked down at his daughter and smiled "Wow sweets, looks like you really wore her out."

Alanna started to wine a little, he'd been doing the whole father thing for a month now and he knew that she was hungry. "Awww. Come on sweets, lets go get something to eat." Randy said as he got up with Alanna in his arms being cradled. They walked downstairs and he found Chris and Christen in the kitchen as well, Chris was making a bottle for her.

"Morning Chris," Randy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Rands, I see your on early morning Daddy-Dutie as well." Chris said looking down at Christen then back at Randy.

"Yeah, So is Steph up?" Randy asked trying to start a conversation.

"No, I just decided to check on Crist and saw that she was awake. I eould feel bad leaving her there so I just brung her down here to feed her. Anywho, Is Kels sleep?" Chris asked as he went to the microwave to retrieve the now warm bottle.

"No, I made her go back to sleep." Randy said as he got up to put the bottle in the microwave.

"Oh, Okay." Chris said as he sat down On the kitchen stool waiting for his food to be done.

"Chris?" Randy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay You are the only person I'm going to tell this to. Well I tod Vince because I kind of needed his permission, But I-" Chris interupted Randy.

"Whisper it because anyone could be listening." Chris said and Randy then told Chris his plan. "I like you plan. Okay, all seriousness now, Kelly is like my baby sister, take care of her or I'll kick your ass." Randy just chuckled as he went to get the bottle from the microwave.

The two went into the living room and fed their babies as they engaged in a conversation about their careers. They were down stairs alone for about 2 hours, and they they heard a loud laugh.

"I guess that means they're up." Randy said as he got up to go upstairs and Chris followed.

"Yeah, Its now time for nagging, so see you later."Chris said and he bypassed Randy on the stairs. Randy just chuckled and went into the guest bedroom where he found Stephanie and Kelly on the bed talking. They were talking about what caused Eve and Kelly's friendship to crash annd burn.

"So Kels, what really happened?" Stephanie asked quite intrigued by the subject.

"Yeah Kels, Do tell." Randy said as he walked into the room

"Well we might as well have Chris come so I can tell you all." Kelly said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay, CHRIS!" Chris heard Stephanie calling him so he made his way to the guest bedroom. He stood right in the doorway and looked at Stephanie.

"Yes," Chris answered.

"Come sit, Kelly is about to tell us about what happened between Her and Eve."Steph said, and Chris handed her the baby, got behind her and made it so that she was in between of his legs.

"Randal sit down to" Kelly said softly, but you could still hear the demand in her voice. He just nodded and he had Alanna on his chest while he rested his head in Kelly's lap.

"Alright, now that everyones here, go ahead and tell us." Stephanie said still intrigued by the subject.

"Okay, One day me and AJ were walking to the coffee shop in the hotel. At this time I was dating Dolph, and when we got there We saw Eve straddling Dolph as they made out." Kelly said softly." Then my anger started to show. Dont laugh, I kind of pulled Eve by the hair and slammed her on the ground backwards, and then I punched Dolph in the mouth." She said and Randy chuckled throughout the entire thing.

"Randal, why is that so funny." Kelly asked now facing him.

"Its funny because I notice how similar you are to me. I mean, when we get mad there's no way in hell you could stop us." Randy exclaimed and he shifted on the bed so that he was now closer to Kelly.

"Well Chris, we now know ti stay away from these two when they are pissed." Stephanie said while her eyes trailed over to the duo.

"Nah, I can handle it. But anyways, How are you guys really?" Chris asked trying to start a conversation.

"We're good." Kelly answered as she rubbed Alanna's back just a little.

"No, What I really meant was what are you guys planning to do because we know you guys do something fun every month." Chris said and Randy shot him a glare knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, We will probably go to Disney world soon." Kelly said oblivious to the fac that Randy was still staing at Chris.

"Yeah, Hey Chris could we talk for a sec?" Randy asked a little upset that his suprise was almost ruined. Though he wasn't completely mad, he was still upset. Chris just nodded and they got up and walked downstairs.

"Look if your mad im sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the suprise, even though I didn't." Chris said in an apoligetic tone.

"Look I'm not mad, I just want you to come with me to get the ring I picked out for her." Randy said looking at Chris.

"Okay, But you have to let me shower." Chris answered, and Randy nodded.

They walked back upstairs and recieved wierd looks from the women. There was a silence until Chris spoke up.

"Steph, Rands and I have some errands to run and we're leaving soon. Before I go, Do you need any help woth Christ?" Chris asked not wanting to leave Stephanie with more responsibility than she could handle.

"We're good, You guys go ahead." Stephanie reassured him and he nodded. Both men got ready and went to the jewlery store. When they got there Randy asked for the ring he ordered and when he retrieved it they left. Since they said that they had errands to run they decided to go to the baby store and buy some things for their daughters.

When they were finished they made their way back to Chris' house and both families talked all night long.

! !

IN THE MORNING

"Kels honey, wake up." Randy said as he shook her shoulder, and she groaned.

When she opened her eyes she smiled at the sight of Alanna and Randy sharing a kiss.

"Im up, Im up." Kelly said as she sat up."Hey Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Was she any trouble?" Kelly said not wanting Randy to have endured any struggle with their daughter.

"No, but you need to get up now because we are leaving for the next city today. Plus we're riding on Punks bus, and he said he'll be here within an hour." Randy said looking at his watch.

"Okay just watch her for 30 minuites, while I get ready." Kelly said before getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Sweets, your mom has no idea what she's in for tommorrow." Randy whispered to Alanna and she just blinked a him. He took that as an agreement.

Once Kelly was done everyone started to get ready. After everyone was ready Punk showed up and they loaded his bus. The whole way there Randy just smiled. All he could think wbout were his plans for Mondat Night Raw.

Everyone on the bus got off and checked into their hotel rooms. When Randy and Kelly got into their room Randy sat the car seat on the floor beside the couch and sat some of the luggage in the corner. Kelly was just tired of being in the dark about what the smile was fir so she tried again. "Randal, You've been smiling all damn weekend, and I wanna know why." Kelly demanded.

"I already told you Kels, you'll see soon. With that said soon means tommorrow on Raw." Randy said trying to become serious, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"Well why don't I try and make your smile bigger." She said seductively and she grabbed the baby moniter and his hand as she led him into the room.

[a/n: YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS]

SO HOW WAS IT?

THE PROPOSAL NEXT CHAPTER.

REVIEW:)

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AT RAW

Randy was in his locker room while Kelly was off with Alanna. All Randy could do was smile. He felt as though he needed to do this now so he called Kelly and asked her to come back to the locker room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe,"

"Yes Randal, what can I do for you?" Kelly asked.

"I would like and order of can you plase come back." Randy said and his voice getting softer at the ending.

"Will that be all?" Kelly asked, she loved playing these games with Randy.

"Yes ma'am" Randy said.

"Well your total is Im coming around the corner now. See you in a sec." Kelly said before hanging up. Kelly then started around the corner only to be pulled by some one she despises. "What the FUCK do you want?" Kelly asked.

"Look Kels, I want to go back to us." The man said.

"Well first off, I am with Randy, and lastly, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Kelly yelled before walking off with Alanna in her arms sleep.

She then walked into Randy's locker room pissed off because of her little encounter with her ex. When she came in Randy shot his head up from his laptop, and when he sensed that some thing was wrong so he shut the laptop.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Randy asked concernedly.

"Guess who I just had a conversation with?" Kelly said still pissed that she had to deal with this.

"I dont know, who?" Randy asked.

"Dolph, he goes he wants to go backwhen we were a couple. I'm just pissed that he even said something to me, but when he said it in that nature it makes me even more pissed. "Kelly said pacing around.

"Stop pacing Kel" Randy said and she obeyed." Look, I know you're pissed, but I've got something that will probably cheer you up." Randy said smiling eagerly. He then got up to kiss her and it wasn't an ordinary kiss it was passionate and filled with love. "Come on, bring Alanna we are going out to the ring."

"Why?" Kelly said as she shifted Alanna in her arms.

"Because I have a suprise, just come. Please?" Randy pleaded.

"Okay, I'll go." Kelly said walking past Randy out of the locker room.

The trio made it to the gorilla position and they waited for John to finish his promo. They are still on good terms with him, but not so much with Maria.

"Okay, Here's how this works. I am going to go out there first and you come out when I call you. Got it?" Randy said giving her the rundown.

"Got it." Kelly said and Randy held out his hands motioning for her to give him Alanna. "Be careful with my baby, Randal."

"I will don't worry. Now, thats my que." Randy said as his music started to play.

Randy walked out of the curtain with a baby in his arms and the croud gave really loud cheers which caused Alanna to wine a little. But, to calm her down he rubbed her back as he made her way down the ramp. They were now in the ring and Randy got a microphone.

"Hey guys, this is Alanna. Tonight I want to do something special, so I'm gonna call her mother out." Kelly's music played and she got into the ring. "Okay now that everyone is here, I can show my suprise." Randy got down on one knee and had Alanna in one of his hands. He set down the microphone and pulled out the ring. When she saw it she smiled, he sat the ring down and got the microphone."Kelly Blank will you marry me?" Randy asked anticipating this moment for a while now. She grabbed the microphone and stared down at him.

"Randal, I will marry you." Kelly said and the croud erupted with cheers. Randy got up and gave her a passionate kiss careful not to squash his daughter. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared at her for a while.

"You know I really do love you." Randy said looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you to, Now lets head to the back." Kelly said as she pulled back a little.

They exited the ring and headed backstage, when they went backstage the earned a series of applause from their peers. Kelly just blushed the whole way to their locker room. When they arrived there Kelly and Randy just sat down onthe couch. He still had Alanna, who was now awaken in his arms. She just stared up at he father and then when she saw her mom give him a kiss she smiled. When Randy pulled away he looked down and saw Alanna smiling.

"Look Babe, she's smiling." Randy said proudly.

"Aww. She's got your smile. Oh God!" Kelly said in an alarmed manner.

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"Next thing you know your daughter will learn your smirk, and then learn how to seduce people with it." Kelly joked. This made Randy look down at Alanna.

"Now we won't have any of that, will we Sweets?" Randy said half serious and half joking. He didn't want his baby girl seducing anyone.

"What happened to 'Rosey', Randal" Kelly asked as she put the air quotes up.

"I don't know, It just didn't click, so I switched it to sweets." Randy said with a bit of a shrug.

"You know your wierd, Right?" Kelly said with a small giggle.

"Says the person that prank called Walmart and told them that you needed some hand lubrication." Randy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one in on it, John was apart of it to. Plus I got the line from my brother." Kelly retorted.

"Well, I guess we can all be wierd. Isn't that right, Sweets?" Randy asked looking down at Alanna and she just smiled at him.

"Aww, She's gonna have you wrapped around her little finger. I mean, thats one thing us Blank girls can do best." Kelly said smiling.

"In case you can't tell you guys both have me wrapped around your little fingers." Randy said and Kelly came closer.

"Oh we know." Kelly said with a smirk.

"The things I would do for you girls. I don't know how I could possibly live without you." Randy said looking between his girls. He just smiled at the thought of these two being his girls he loved them with a passion. A passion in which he can't live without.

He looked at Kelly and how she was now leaning on him.

"You know, I love you more than anything." Randy said and Kelly blushed.

"Same to you, Randal except Alanna has come before you." Kelly said as she ran her hand on Alanna's cheek.

"Hey, I love my girls equally, and believe me when I say I can't live without you."Randy said lovingly.

SO HOW'd YOU LIKE IT!

EPILOUGE NEXT CHAPTER..

Review :)

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	22. The Epilogue

The Epilogue

3 Years Later

Kelly sat on her bed and looked down at her hands. She was so afraid to tell Randy her secret. She was just staring at her hands, she didn't even notice that someone was watching her.

Kelly couldn't help it she shed a tear and that was the last straw for Randy. Be removed himself from the door way and walked over to the bed to comfort his wife.

Thats right, his wife. The duo got married two years ago when Alanna was one.

"Sweetie, whats wrong?" Randy asks, his face filled with concern.

"I have something to tell you." Kelly said softly and she ducked her head in shame, and Randy lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"Well, just tell me I'm pretty sure its not that bad. It isn't, right?" Randy said as he looked deeper into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, again." Kelly whispered and another tear came from her eye.

"Thats great, why are you crying?" Randy asked wanting to know why this could possibly be bad news.

"I don't know, I just thought you didn't want anymore kids, so I just-" Randy sensed that She was about to ramnle on, so he kissed her. They were kissing roughly and Randy pulled away breathlessly.

"I love you, okay. You're the only person I want to have kiss with, so therefore I'm not mad." Randy said smiling and they just stared at each other until they heard someone running down the hall. When she reached the doorway she stopped.

"Daddy!" Alanna yelled and went to hug her father. He had just returned today and he missed his girls.

She hopped on the bed an went straight to her father.

"Hi baby!" Randy said before attacking his daughter with kisses." Guss what, Sweets?"

"What Daddy?" Alanna said seeming quite entrigued.

"Your going to have a new brother or sister." Randy said looking back and forth between Kelly and Alanna.

"Yay, I feel so lonely." Alanna said and her parents looked at her strangely.

"Lans where did you learn the word lonely." Kelly asked crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"When I was watching Degrassi." Alanna said not seeing what the problem was, similar to her father just a moment ago.

"See Kels, tv shows now teach small children things they aren't supposed to know until their teenagers or grown ups. I blame you for her vocabulary." Randy said looking at Kelly.

"What, why the hell do you blame me." He was going to say something, but Alanna imterupted him.

"Yeah Daddy why the hell do you blame her?" Alanna asked not knowing that she just used profanity. Randy shot Kelly an 'I told you so face'.

"See, my point exactly." Randy said then adverted his attention to Alanna. "Sweets, we don't say hell. Mommy just said it because she's a bad girl. You aren't a bad girl are you?"

" No Daddy, but Mommy is. And we all know that bad girls get tickled." Alanna said looking at her Dad.

"See, that sentence structure, just tragic. But anyways, LETS GET HER." Randy yelled before he and his daughter started to tickle Kelly.

The family had fun for the next hour or so. But, Kelly had gotten her morning sickness, being as though it was only 11 am.

When Randy noticed that she was throwing up he went and held her hair up as she regirgitated her food. When she was done he helped her up and she just smiled, thinking that he was going to be alot better in this pregnancy than before because he had expirience.

Randy and Kelly were now alone because Alanna went into her playroom. When they exited the bathroom Randy gently grabbed Kelly wrist and turned her around. He then grabbed her waist and brought her to his chest. There was a comfortable silence until Randy spoke.

"You know something Kels," Randy said looking down into her oceanic blue eyes.

"What?" She said looking up in his arms.

"I will always love you and are child, well children now." Randy said before shifting so that he was behing Kelly. He placed his hand on her belly, and she just smiled." I will never ever leave you guys. I simply Can't Live Without You." Randy said as he just rested his chin on Kelly's head.

"I love you, Randal, even though you wear man thongs." Kelly joked, but was half serious.

"I love you too, Kels, even though your weird." Randy said also in a joking manner.

"Well hey, We just can't live without eachother." Kelly said tilting her head back only to recieve a love filled kiss from Randy.

THE END

Thank you to all my readers.

Luv Ya! REVIEW

XOXOX

taylormckenzie37


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay guys for all of you that enjoyed this story, please come and read my new story. Its a Kaitlyn/Cena story, and I have great ideas for it. If you want the trailers for my stories are on youtube, channel Taylor McKenzie. THANK YOU!**


End file.
